My Love for You Won't Die
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: Dangerous situation was approaching. Natsume didn't stay silent. Because, Mikan was precious to him. He won't let anyone touch his Mikan without them walking over his dead body. Will he succeed? Find out what's the answer!
1. Chapter 1 : Start

**My Love for You Won't Die**

Hi Everybody! This is my first fanfic, I hope you will like it ^_^ I'm really sorry for the bad grammar and tenses . But, I have tried to make my mistakes as little as I can. So, please, enjoy =D

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice.

Summary :

Dangerous situation was approaching. Natsume didn't stay silent. Because, Mikan was precious to him. He won't let anyone touch his Mikan without them walking over his dead body. Will he succeed? Find out what's the answer!

* * *

_Prologue_

A man with a dark long hair was walking under a snowstorm. He was holding his coat tightly and he looked like he was in a rush, because of his walking pace.

As soon as he spotted a wood cottage, he walked straight there. He shut the door, opened his coat and his hat, and faced with a tough-looking man with blond hair, who was sitting right behind a desk.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" said the blond-haired man, smiled viciously.

"You know what I come here for," answered the dark long-haired man coldly.

The blond-haired man chuckled. "Have a seat."

After the dark long-haired man took a seat, the blond-haired man shoved a crumpled paper to him.

"This is what you want," said the blond-haired man.

_Student Bio_

_Name : Mikan Sakura_

_Age : 13 years old_

_Grade : 8__th__ grade, Gakuen Alice middle school_

_Gender : Female_

_Alice : Nullification, Stealing, Insertion. (Basically she has all alices that possible to possess because of her stealing and insertion alice)_

_Parents : Izumi Sakura (father) and Yuka Azumi (mother)_

_Parents' Alice : Izumi ( Nullification, Water)_

_Yuka (Stealing, Insertion, Healing)_

"Very interesting," said the dark long-haired man, a wicked smile played on his lips.

"Yes, indeed. We can make her into one of our greatest assassin if we can take her in." The blond-haired man said, while pouring some hot coffee into his cup.

"I want her," said the dark long-haired man, fold the paper properly and threw it on the desk. "Search for more information about her."

"Okay.. but I won't do it wihout a deal." The blond-haired man smirked evilly and cross his legs on his desk.

The dark long-haired man sighed and stood up. He put on his hat and his black long coat. "I will deal with you later. No time. Just do as I said."

The blond-haired man grinned. "Roger that."

* * *

Chapter 1

6 months ago before that deal…

Mikan yawned and stretched her body. This morning was really really horrible for her.

First, her alarm clock didn't ring because its battery was dead. Second, she woke up late and arrived at school late – of course – because of that stupid alarm clock. Third, because she was late and her first period was Jinno, she have to do 10 equations on the board that as hard as hell. Fourth, to make a complete bad day for Mikan, she has just remembered that her money was out so she can't eat and right now she is starving.

Mikan slumped down on her desk, trying to ignore her rumbling tummy. 'Why did I have a really bad luck sometimes?' she thought.

"Mikan? You didn't eat?"

Mikan lifted her head and met with two concerned blue eyes.

"Yeah, I was out of money," answered Mikan, sighed.

Ruka frowned. "You should eat. It's not good to let your stomach starving. Here, have mine."

Mikan smiled. "Thanks Ruka, but I'm okay."

"But…."

"Let her be, Ruka. She doesn't need food to make her stupid brain worked, and anyway, she's already fat enough." A lazy voice interrupted.

Mikan glared at the newcomer. "I'm not stupid and I'm not fat!"

He yawned and took his manga. "Yes you are, moron fat girl."

"I'm not, you stupid jerk!" yelled Mikan, furious.

"Up to you, I'm just telling the facts." He shrugged and crossed his legs on his desk.

"Why you…" Mikan took his manga and slammed it on his table.

Crimson eyes glared at Mikan. "What's up with you, ugly?"

Mikan stucked her tongue out and stomped on his feet. "Feel that, jerk!"

And with that, Mikan stormed out of the class.

Ruka sweat dropped. "You shouldn't do that, Natsume."

The crimson eyed boy just rolled his eyes. "It's up to me what to do with that moron."

Ruka let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay, it's up to you."

Natsume picked up his manga and was going to read again, when Koko popped his head into the classroom.

"Natsume, Ruka, You are called by Narumi-sensei." He said.

"What does that gay teacher want again?" grumbled Natsume.

Ruka chuckled. "Come on, Natsume. You know, sometimes that gay teacher can be really scary."

"Especially with that voice-pheromone of his," Ruka added, shuddered when he imagined how Narumi can affect many people with his pheromone alice.

"Tch." Natsume ruffled his raven hair, stand up, and walked out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, after the angry Mikan stormed out of the class, she walked aimlessly, trying to forget her empty stomach.

She was walking past the cafeteria, when she spotted a very familiar short black haired girl near the pillar.

"Hotaru!"

MIkan launched herself and wrapped her hands around the black-haired girl, but that's not for long, because as soon as Mikan hug Hotaru, she hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Baka," said Hotaru, blowing smoke that emitted from her baka gun.

"Ouch, that hurt, Hotaru," winced Mikan.

"No hug allowed." Hotaru said, shot another bullet from her baka gun.

"Ow Hotaru, don't be so mean." Mikan rubbed her forehead that has just being shot by Hotaru.

Hotaru just stared at Mikan with cold amethyst eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"My money was out, so I can't eat and I'm starving right now. So, to forget it I tried to walk around," said Mikan, sheepishly.

"Stupid."

Mikan pouted. "I'm not stupid."

"Yes, you are, baka." Hotaru tossed something that hit Mikan's head and then she walked away.

Mikan picked up the thing that Hotaru hit her with, and found out that it was a pouch. She immediately opened it and looked inside.

It was full of rabbits!

Mikan's hazel eyes glittered with happiness. 'Finally I can eat!'

"Mikan-chan? You didn't eat?"

Mikan turned and faced with a pink haired girl.

"I'm going to eat, Anna-chan," said Mikan, smiled happily. "Do you want to accompany me?"

"Of course!"

'Hotaru can be really kind sometimes," Mikan thought, while walking hand in hand with Anna to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Natsume, Ruka, I need both of you to do a mission." Narumi said with a serious face.

Natsume frowned. It's unusual – _very_ unusual – for Narumi to be serious like this.

"You're not Persona, and you can't involve Ruka, he isn't in the dangerous ability class," said Natsume.

"This mission is not related with Persona, school, or anything. This mission was made by me and only me, and I _really need _both of you to do this."

"What kind of mission is it, Narumi-sensei?" asked Ruka with anxious face.

"It's about Mikan."

Natsume's bored expression suddenly changed, hearing his most important girl's name.

"What about her?" asked Natsume. His heart already raced, afraid something will happened to his moron – but of course he won't admit it.

"As you know, Mikan's alices are rare or maybe three of the rarest alice that people will have, and that make some people take interest in her alices." Narumi explained while opening his laptop.

"There is no way people will take interest in that moron's alices. Her alices are to lame to be looked at." Natsume said. He looked like he was trying to convinced himself that nothing bad will happened to his beloved girl.

Narumi's blue eyes stared at Natsume with stern look. "You already knew, _Hyuuga_, that Mikan's alices are special. There is nothing you can do to deny it."

Natsume grumbled. "Fine. What's wrong with that people then?"

Narumi turned his laptop and showed a picture to both Natsume and Ruka, some people in black was walking down a neglected street, holding many variations of guns.

"All of this people were in an organization called Alice Assassinator Organization. This organization was different from AAO or usually called by Anti Alice Organization. If in AAO, the people's aim were to destroy Gakuen Alice, in Alice Assassinator Organization the people's aim was to recruited talented student or some random people that have strong alices, as many as they can, and they will trained them to be the greatest assassin ever. The assassins will take mission, just like you, Natsume, and the other kids in dangerous ability class, but the different is, the assassin mission was to kill silently. Nothing more than that."

"So, what's the connection between these people and Mikan, Sensei?" asked Ruka, carefully.

"I have spies in the outside world, and they were an expert in their field. According to their information, some rumors already spread in Alice Assassinator Organization, that the boss will recruited one student from Gakuen Alice."

'Since when did this gay teacher has spies? He really didn't has face or attitude for the one who give out missions. But unfortunately, he has done it really great.' Natsume thought, surprised

"And you think, Mikan was the one whom this boss of Alice Assassinator Organization will recruited?" asked Natsume, slowly, his crimson eyes already flashing dangerously.

Narumi folded his hands. "Actually, I have many assumption and there are quite many student that – I think – they will be the target of Alice Assasinator Organization, including you, Natsume. But, after considering some facts, the number of student that – I think – was being target of AAO come down drastically. And I think the one that has the most dangerous situation because of the high possibility that she will be recruited, was Mikan."

'So, actually Narumi have a brain too, huh, besides just dress up with frilly clothes and act like a gay,' thought Natsume.

"What should we do, Narumi-sensei?" Ruka looked pale. Maybe because he isn't accustomed to deal with something like this.

"That, will be your's and Natsume's mission, Ruka," answered Narumi. "Please, protect Mikan."

In Natsume's heart, he determined to never let anyone touch his idiot, although his face didn't show it because there is always his calm façade there.

"Gay, actually what's this damn people want by recruiting people with alices and make them assassin?" asked Natsume.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Aww.. don't be so mean Natsume-kun, I really like this clothes."

Natsume growled. "Shut up. Just answer my question."

"Natsume-kun is soo cute when he is acting cold like this." Narumi squealed like a girl.

Natsume glared menancingly at Narumi.

"Okay, okay, relax, Natsume-kun," said Narumi, with a sweet voice.

It seems like Narumi used his alice because Natsume can feel shiver ran down his spine and he has goose bumps all over his body. But – no one knows why – Narumi's pheromone alice can never affect Natsume. Natsume – of course – really glad to know this, because, who in this world want to be affected by this gay teacher pheromone alice? But, anyway, Natsume stopped glaring at Narumi and changed it into a scowl that plastered on his face.

"Until now, the motivation of Alice Assassinator Organization hasn't been known to anybody. But, the assassins that have been trained by AAO were really really great. There is no doubt about it," continued Narumi, his expression back to serious again.

Natsume cursed silently. There is no doubt that if _his_ idiot was caught by the AAO, she will be a cold hearted assassin, and he didn't want that. Because, he really like her sunny and bright smile – that bring happiness to all people that she smiled to, including him. Although he didn't want to admit it.

"How can we protect her, Sensei?" asked Ruka.

"Its up to both of you. I bet you two already know how to protect Mikan properly. Because someone doesn't want to lose her," said Narumi, chuckled and winked to Natsume.

Natsume glared at Narumi.

Narumi smiled and stood up. "Okay, I think that's all. Thank you, for both of you. I really appreciate your effort, wanting to protect Mikan. Both of you are dismissed."

* * *

"Why are you so late, idiot?"

Mikan didn't have to face the owner of the rude voice to know who he is. Mikan kept walking and tried to ignore his voice.

"Hey, stupid."

Mikan rolled her eyes and faced the flame caster with frowned on her face. "What? What do you want this time?"

Natsume stared at Mikan with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Nothing, just want to say that your skirt is up, _polkadots_."

Mikan stared down, and found her skirt stuck at one corner of the chair. So, when she was walking forward, the skirt was lifted up because the chair held it.

Mikan's face was beet red and she shouted, "YOU PERVERT!"

Natsume smirk. "It's not my fault, idiot."

Mikan already opened her mouth to counter the words that the jerk said, but, Misaki's sensei voice boomed through the class.

"Mikan, please take your seat."

Mikan lowered her head and sat on her seat – that was unluckily right beside HIM – while glaring menancingly at Natsume.

"Polkadots," whispered Natsume.

"Shut up you jerk!" hissed Mikan, her eyes blaze with anger. "Stop looking into my underwear!"

Natsume just smirked again and ignored Mikan's anger. He just turned and listened to Misaki-sensei who was explaining the lesson on the blackboard. Although Mikan is usually dense – really dense – right now, she clearly knows that Natsume was just pretending to listen to Misaki-sensei to make her angrier.

So, she is determined to play along with him. She just got rid of her anger and forced herself to look calm and tried to pay attention to Misaki-sensei's lesson although her mind was thinking of many things. After a while, she decided to checked on Natsume's face, imagined how annoyed he will be, being treated by her like this.

Mikan turned her head and nearly screamed out her frustration because the jerk was sleeping soundly with his manga covered his eyes – as always – and he really didn't mind her at all! How dare he is! Mikan really really want to punched this jerk on his face for being such a – oh well – a jerk! Mikan took a deep breath to calmed herself, and then she decided to let him slipped this time – but not next time – and back to do her job – maybe – in this Gakuen alice, namely study.

* * *

Finally I did it! I have just written one chapter! =D I'm so happy hahahaha ~

How is it? XD Please, help me by your reviews. All of them are welcomed ^^ Critics? No prob. Critics will help me to develop myself J But pleasee.. I beg you don't give me flames T.T I'm still a newbie .

Thank you very much xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kidnapped

**My Love for You Won't Die**

Hi again everybody! This is my second chapter ^^ please, enjoy =D

*Sorry for bad grammar and tenses .*

Disclaimer : I Do Not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, have you got the information?" asked the dark long-haired man, placing his coat over the back of the chair.

"Yes, the info has just come. You came in time," answered the blond-haired man.

"Let me see. You already got what we deal 6 months ago."

"Yes, I really appreciated you cooperation." The blond-haired man smirked evilly. "Here is the file."

The dark long-haired man took the file and read through it for two minutes.

"It's from a trusted source. There is no doubt about it," said the blond-haired man.

"So, she has a little sister huh?"

"Yes."

"We can take advantage of that. What's her little sister alice?"

"I don't know it yet. But, it seems like she inherited her father's alice, nullification and water."

"Sakura family is indeed has interesting daughters." The dark long haired-man smiled viciously.

"What are you going to do?" asked the blond-haired man, he already can see a plan formed in the dark long-haired man's head.

"You are going to help me. Acted fast, we will….."

* * *

Today is a sunny day, the sun shine brightly and the birds seem happy because they keep chirping from branches of the trees. The students from Gakuen Alice seems to enjoy this sunny day too, because there are many of them who place their picnic blanket on many spots of the greenfield to have picnic with their friends, and of course, our main-character enjoyed this sunny day either. She can be seen hopping happily along the corridor while whistling some song.

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan turned around to see the owner of the voice. "Narumi-sensei? What's wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong. I'm just walking around and accidentally meet with you. Do you want to come with me to have coffee?"

Mikan smiled. "It will be my pleasure to drink with you Narumi-sensei. But, I don't drink coffee."

Narumi laughed. "It's okay Mikan-chan, I will provide another drink for you beside coffee."

"Oh, okay then, I will be delighted to have a drink with you, Narumi-sensei," said Mikan, beamed to him. Narumi clapped his hand happily. "Let's go then Mikan-chan."

Mikan followed Narumi walking past the classrooms, cafeteria and garden, until they reached one simple-but-strong wooden door which is the door to Narumi's office. "Come on in, Mikan-chan," said Narumi, opened the door and walked in.

Mikan walked into Narumi's office and take a seat on leather chair on the corner of the room.

"Wait here a minute Mikan-chan. I'm gonna make you something to drink, and of course it's not coffee."

Mikan nodded and stared around his office. Mikan has already visited Narumi's office many times, but, still, she is always amazed by his office room whenever she visited there. Although on the outside there is just one simple wooden door, you cannot said that the indoor was simple too, because, from the first step you walked in, you already can see many stars – colorful paper stars – hanging from the celling with an invisible string and the celling itself was dark blue – like a night sky – so if you stared up in Narumi's office you will got a feeling like you are in an open field.

Next is his wall, his walls is so colorful, like a rainbow but have more colors. From the right wall which is white to the left wall which is black, there are many gradations of colors. From walls, let's move to carpet. Narumi's carpet was quite simple, just black and white. But it has many furs – really soft ones – that will make you want to sleep there for all day long. Because It was really comfortable to sleep on, there is no doubt it will feel really comfortable too when you step on it.

After eyeing the carpet, Mikan's eyes swipe through the furniture. The office room wasn't big. It is quite small actually. So, Narumi didn't have much furniture in there. But, Narumi is always Narumi. He won't be Narumi if the furniture isn't full of frills and cute colors. From 3 leather chairs, glass table, big wooden desk with light color, a big leather chair, and curtains, all of them have a frilly thing on them.

"Sorry for the long wait, Mikan-chan," said Narumi, sat beside Mikan while holding two big mugs that smelled nice.

"It's okay, Narumi-sensei," said Mikan, smiled.

"Here, I have make you a mug of hot chocolate." Narumi gave one of the mugs.

"Thank you very much sensei." Mikan took the mug and take a sip. "Hmm.. it's so delicious."

"Oh Mikan-chan! I almost forgot!"

"What is it sensei?"

"I have just remembered that your mom and dad sent me a letter yesterday," said Narumi, smiled happily.

"Really?! What did they say?" asked Mikan, perked up. "They haven't sent me letters since 2 years ago."

"Yep, wait a minute I have the letter here." Narumi rummaged around his frilly pants right pocket and took out a white envelope. "Here," said Narumi, gave the letter to Mikan.

Mikan snatched the envelope and tore it, and then she took out the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Mikan,_

_We're really sorry for not sending you letters this past 2 years, it's because our letter can't get through the Gakuen Alice's guard ( ask Narumi for further explanation ). How's school Mikan? Is it fun? Have you got used to the academy? We missed you so much! It's getting quitter at home without you, honey. Your little sister missed you so much too. She often asked mom, where is big sister? And she was really happy when she got birthday card from you back then._

_Right now, father has become CEO of big water company, and mother has retired from modeling because she needs to take care of your little sister. We can't wait to see you again, sweetheart =)_

_With love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Haruna_

_P.S. : Really really sorry for the short letter honey. We can't write too long although there are many things we want to tell you._

_P.P.S : There is a photo on the back of the letter_

Mikan smiled and shed her tears that started to run down her cheeks when she has finished reading the letter. She really missed her family, especially her little sister, Haruna. Last time she saw her was when Haruna's still 2 years old, and she was 7 years old – the first time she enrolled into the academy – and now after 6 years not meeting with her, she really missed her so much.

After reading the letter one more time, Mikan turned the letter and found the photo of her family. It was a picture of her family when they were celebrating her sister's 7th years old birthday last year. Her mom and dad were smiling happily while hugging her little sister lovingly. Her little sister has basic features just like her, long wavy brown hair, big eyes, and sunny-smile. Everything about her was an exact of Mikan's copy, except for her eye color. She has big blue-greenish eyes, just like her father, Izumi. In the picture, her little sister looked so happy with a big smile on her face and she was holding her birthday card – from Mikan – proudly.

Mikan was so happy when she looked at her family picture, she made a promise to herself that she won't lose it forever.

"Ah, Sensei, can I ask you something?" Mikan asked, still looking at the picture.

"Yes, of course," answered Narumi, putting down his empty coffee mug.

"Why is it that my parent's letters have to go through Academy's guard?"

Narumi cleared his throat before answering. "Uhm.. Actually Mikan, I would like to confess that in reality, you cannot contact anyone out of the academy boundary."

Mikan lifted her head. "Not even a single student?"

"Yes, if the academy knows what I've done to make you can contact your parents outside the academy, they will kill me."

Hearing that, Mikan's eyes grew wide. "Why did you do this for me sensei? Even when your life was in danger?"

Narumi smiled. "Don't be surprised Mikan-chan, but, your parents are my best friend, and until now, I am still in love with your mother."

Mikan gaped like a fish. "Yo-you like my m-mother?"

"Yes, I am. But, relax Mikan-chan, now I'm just one of you mom's admirer because she already has your father and I won't steal her from him." Narumi chuckled.

"But, won't you hurt because of this? Just looking at her, not be with her?"

Narumi laughed inwardly, it's not usual for his lovely student, Mikan, to be this sharp. She is usually really really dense. "It's okay Mikan-chan. She is really happy now, with Izumi and having two beautiful daughters. And that's enough for me I think. I'm always happy when she is happy."

Mikan shook her head. "I can't believe it. You can live with the fact sensei?"

"Yes, I can. Look, I'm still as healthy as youngster."

Mikan laughed. "I still can't understand why you can live with that fact."

Narumi smiled. "Don't think about it. Just think that now you have a happy family and remember, I am and will always be happy as long as all of you happy."

"Okay, Narumi-sensei. I will remember that." Mikan smiled back.

"Oh, one more thing I want to tell you about, Mikan."

"Yes, sensei?"

"You should be careful." Narumi said, his blue eyes radiated his seriousness so intently that it's surprised Mikan – it's not every day you can see Narumi being serious like this.

"Why? What's wrong, Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan, carefully.

Narumi smiled his seriousness from just now immediately gone. "It's okay, Mikan-chan. Just be careful okay? Promise me."

Mikan nodded slowly. "Okay, I promise."

Narumi patted Mikan's head. "That's good Mikan-chan. You should go back to your class, it almost time. Take care of yourself." Narumi said while smiling.

"Okay, thank you very much, Narumi-sensei." Mikan smiled, bowed, and walked out from Narumi's office.

* * *

It was already noon. The sun began setting, and Natsume can be seen sitting under the shade of his favorite sakura tree while reading manga. But, it's looked like Natsume getting bored, it can be seen by his eyes that keep shutting.

After a while, Natsume decided to go to sleep. He stretched his body like a cat, and then he put his manga on his eyes to blocked the sunray that slipped through leafs of sakura tree, after that he put his hands behind his head and snore his way to a peaceful sleep.

But his peaceful sleep didn't last long, since somebody came and called his name. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it is.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" Ruka sat beside the sleeping Natsume.

No answer.

"Natsume."

Natsume grumbled and took his manga from his eyes. "What is it Ruka?"

Ruka smiled, seeing his best friend's disheveled appearance. "Nothing, just want to hang out with you."

"I'm sleepy."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't, Natsume. You have slept for 14 hours! How can that be not enough? You just know that I'm going to interrogated you, so you tried to escape."

"Tch."

Ruka chuckled. "How's your relationship with her?"

"What relationship? Who is her?"

Ruka knows, Natsume knew who it was. He is a genius for goodness sake! But anyway, if Natsume going to deny it, Ruka won't let him has his way. "A special relationship you have with Mikan, Natsume," answered Ruka, smiled.

"I don't have any special relationship with her." Natsume glared at Ruka.

"Don't deny it Natsume, I know you do."

"No, I don't."

Ruka sighed. Natsume can be as stubborn as a rock if he wanted to. "Okay, up to you. By the way, you didn't keep an eye on her?"

No answer.

"You know it's dangerous to let her alone."

"Hn."

"Natsume, come on. Don't you feel any anxiety?"

"Stop being a worrywart, Ruka. She will be okay. Don't worry about that idiot," answered Natsume, yawned.

Ruka frowned. "Are you sure Natsume?"

"Hn."

Ruka rolled his eyes. Natsume really can't be disturbed when he was having a nap and he _should_ improve his vocabulary. And he _should_ at least answer his questions because it's connected with Mikan, his most precious girl!

"I will go and keep an eye on Mikan." Ruka said, stood up and brushed off the sakura tree's petals from his pants.

"Hn."

Ruka just sighed again and walked away.

* * *

Mikan have just entered the class when she was being greeted by a really annoying and rude voice.

"What are you doing here, polka dots?" asked Natsume, lazily.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "I have name you know! M-I-K-A-N! How can you graduated from primary school when you didn't even know how to call my name!"

"Because I'm not an idiot like you," mocked Natsume.

"You stupid jerk!" Mikan shouted as loud as she can to Natsume's face.

"I think my ear will bleed, hearing you shout as loud as that, ugly." Natsume frowned while closing one of his ears with his hand.

"What's up with you, Natsume? Did I do anything wrong to you?" said Mikan, stared at Natsume angrily.

"Many," answered Natsume, smirked and crossed his legs above the desk.

Everyone can see that Natsume was making Mikan really angry, but, it was their habit _every day_, always bickering to no end. So, they ignore them, like always.

"Yes, of course. You are making many mistakes, stupid girl. Especially when you are getting close with Natsume-sama." A high pitched voice said right from behind Mikan.

Mikan turned and saw Sumire – the permy girl – already wrapped her hand around Natsume's arm and batted her eyelashes to seduce him.

"Ew, it's so disgusting." Mikan pretended to vomit in front them.

"I know she is so disgusting right, Natsume-sama?" Sumire sneered at Mikan.

Natsume stared at Sumire coldly.

"I think you are the one who is disgusting, Permy, clinging to that jerk like that." Mikan retorded.

Sumire's eyes flashing with dangerous glint. "I know you are jealous, pig tail. But, don't blame me for not succeeding in seducing Natsume-sama because he will CHOOSE me."

Before Mikan could answered Sumire's harsh words, Natsume already lit a small fire on Sumire sleeve that make the class go in chaos situation because Sumire running around the class while screaming her head off, trying to put out the fire on her sleeve.

But anyway, it didn't help. Because, basically fire from an alice user can't be extinguished by anything that should be used when wildfire happened, even ordinary water won't help. It must be extinguished by a nullification alice or water alice or the summoner of the fire himself

"Natsume, please put out the fire!" screamed Sumire, running around the class, still trying to put out the fire.

"Mikan, I think you should help Sumire," whispered Koko to Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "It was her fault."

"Come on Mikan, she was really pitiful, even her mind is in chaos too."

Mikan sigh. 'Sometimes Sumire is really troublesome. There is no one can compete with her troublesomeness, except for Luna of course.'

"It's already spread to her collar, Mikan," said Koko, panicked was clearly hinted in Koko's voice.

Mikan was lifting her hand, ready to nullified Natsume's fire, when a stream of water came from nowhere and soaked Sumire with a _splash_ sound. As soon as Sumire was soaked, the fire was extinguished. Sumire looked shocked and mad as hell, but when she lifted her head and met with a handsome face and a pair of blue cobalt eyes, she immediately cling to him and say thanks like the flow of river.

"Go," said Kaito, summoning a big wave that sweeps away Sumire to the corner of the class.

"_Kaito Akihiko_." Natsume gritted his teeth.

"_Natsume Hyuuga._" Kaito retorded with a cold voice.

Kaito Akihiko was a new student when Mikan went to junior high school. He is a handsome boy, with a blond-near-white hair and a really blue, cobalt eyes. So it's not strange, when many females fallen for him, as soon as he step in this Gakuen Alice.

He has a really strong water alice, and he is considered as a dangerous ability one. He also has a personality like Natsume, cold and he is a total jerk – sometimes. But, at least, in Mikan's point of view, there are still two positive things about him. First, he is really kind, and second, he liked to help other people. No matter how disgusted he is or mad or tired or anything, he always helps others. That's make Mikan admired Kaito, and – of course – Natsume didn't like it. So he always tried to pull Mikan away from him.

Unfortunately, it seems that Kaito has taken interest in Mikan since he got into Gakuen Alice. At first, he thought that Mikan was a really annoying girl, but when he befriend with her, she was actually a funny and warm person. She is like Kaito's sunshine. So until now, there is a cold war between Kaito and Natsume, to fight over Mikan. And Mikan, being as dense as always, didn't realize this and that's made Kaito and Natsume really wanted to throttle her.

"You are so kind, Kaito-kun," said Mikan, smiled.

Kaito smiled back. "No, it's nothing."

It is really rare to see Kaito smiled. But, when he was with Mikan, he was showing his rare smiles quite often.

"Tch, flirting with guys. You sure are something, polka," mocked Natsume.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Stop mocking me, will you?"

Kaito smirked. "Just let him be, Mikan. He's just jealous of someone."

Natsume glared hard at Kaito. But Mikan, just stared questioningly at Kaito. "Natsume is jealous? Because of what?"

Kaito chukled. Sometimes her denseness brings opportunity to him, for example like this time. "Don't think about it, Mikan. He's not worth it."

"I don't understand," said Mikan with confused face.

Kaito smiled, seeing how cute is Mikan when she was confused. "Mikan, I'm going to the teacher's office, do you want to come with me?"

"What are you going to do, Kaito-kun?"

"Nothing, just want to meet with Jinno-sensei to submit my homework."

"Okay, I will accompany you," said Mikan, happily.

"No. She can't go with you," growled Natsume.

"Why? You don't have any rights to order me around, Natsume!" Mikan snapped at him.

"Yes, I can," said Natsume, pulling Mikan's hand and dragged her away from Kaito.

Kaito quickly grabbed Mikan's other hand. "She has her own will to decide whether she want to come with me, or with you."

"She will come with me." Natsume demanded with a powerful voice and summoned a tall wall of fire.

Kaito was taken aback by the surprised attack. Unfortunately – for Kaito – and luckily – for Natsume – Natsume acted quickly. As soon as Kaito let Mikan's hand go, he quickly dragged Mikan to the door. So, by the time Kaito gained his composure and put out the fire wall by summoning a wave of water, they had already gone.

'Shit, he acted really quick!' cursed Kaito.

Meanwhile, Natsume keep dragging the angry Mikan until they reached Natsume's favorite sakura tree. Mikan didn't struggle, because she know that Natsume is way stronger than her, but as soon as Natsume let her hand go, Mikan stomped on his feet with her full weight.

"Ow, what was that for, idiot?" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"For dragging me here without a reason!"

"I have a reason!"

"What? What kind of reason?"

"You shouldn't befriend with Kaito. He is no good."

Mikan frowned. "You can't judge him like that when you are not even in a good terms with him!"

"I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can, idiot," said Natsume, turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going stupid jerk!" shouted Mikan. "You are really irresponsible!"

Natsume turned his head to retorded Mikan's words, but whatever he was going to said was forgotten when he saw 5 men in black – each of them holding gun – were walking slowly, approaching Mikan.

Mikan wondering why was Natsume stopping? She quickly followed Natsume's gaze to find the answer and stared in horror when she saw the 5 men that make Natsume stopped. Mikan hid herself behind Natsume, while Natsume defending Mikan with wall of fire.

But, the men in black seem to be alice users too. As soon as Natsume set the wall of fire, it quickly vanished. Natsume looked shocked for a milisecond, but he quickly gained back his composure and started throwing balls of fire. But, the balls of fire seem futile either, because the balls were bouncing around them, not hitting any of them. It's clearly because of the barrier one of the men in black has made.

"You are coming with us."

Mikan screamed in horror when one of the men in black with red hair suddenly appeared beside her and grabbed her right arm with amazing strength.

"NO! I don't want to!" Mikan screamed as loud as she can and tried to struggle.

"Let her go!" Natsume shouted, throwing one big ball of fire to him.

A gray barrier protected the red haired man from Natsume's fire ball. Then the red haired man took a glance at Natsume behind his black glasses and smiled viciously. "Defend her then, kid."

Natsume glared furiously and started to throw his balls of fire again, this time, with angriness flared in him, he fight more fiercely to defend his loved one.

"You can take her after you walked over my dead body!" shouted Natsume again, punched the red haired man on the face and burned him until the remained part of him was just black ashes.

After that, he fights two more men in black and burned them into ashes. But, unfortunately, when he fights the rest, one of the men in black successfully slipped, pulled him from the back and pinned him down. After that, he tied Natsume up really quick.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran to Natsume, trying to defend him.

"Ardel, take Ms. Sakura away and secured her," said the man who has black hair.

Ardel – the man who has brown hair – grabbed Mikan and tied her up. Mikan keep struggling and screaming while Ardel tied her up, and that's make Ardel finally snapped.

"Shut up will you?!" shouted Ardel, hitting Mikan's tummy really hard.

Mikan's eyes go wide and then she slumped down on Ardel's hand.

"Hey! Don't hurt her! Stop it!" Natsume shouted, frustrated.

"Should we kill him? He already killed three of our brothers," said the black haired man, ignored Natsume's struggling and shouting.

"No, don't. We need the black cat later," answered Ardel, put Mikan on his right shoulder.

"What for?" asked the black haired man.

Ardel smirked evilly. "We will see that later. For now, let's take Ms. Sakura first to our boss. He was getting impatient."

"Don't you dare to take her! Let her go!" Natsume struggled in his binds, trying to free himself by burning the rope that tied his hands behind his back and his limbs, but it seems like the ropes were alice proof.

"Don't push yourself, kid. Your alice won't affect the rope," said Ardel. "Let's go."

The black haired man nodded and put his hand on Ardel's back.

"See you later, black cat," said Ardel smiled and then they vanished.

"Mikaaaaan!"

* * *

Finally I finished it! This one suree is long hahaha but, I hoped you like it ^^

Thank you soo much to **Kirbylicious** for reviewing the first time XD I'm really happy when someone was reviewing my story =D

Thank you soo much too, for **AmethystJewelStone** who has reviewed my story :D

Please help me by your reviews! ^^ xoxo

*but please don't give me flames T.T

_Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3 : Frustated

**My Love for You Won't Die**

Sorryyyy for the late update . There is so many homework I have to do.. I nearly have no time to finished my fanfic X_X

But anyway, I present my third chapter ^^ please, enjoy =D

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mikaaan!"

Natsume woke up with cold sweat all over his face, his breathing was shallow and fast.

'It's just a dream, it's just a dream.' Natsume thought, trying to calmed himself.

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in," said Natsume with hoarse voice.

"Natsume?" Ruka's head popped in.

"What's up?"

Ruka walked in and closed the door. "Are you okay?" asked Ruka, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

Ruka frowned. "You don't remember? Mikan was kidnapped."

"Tch. It's real," mumbled Natsume.

**Flashback**

_"Mikaan!"_

_"Mikaaan noo!" _

_Natsume keep shouting until his voice broke, and it was futile, because Mikan has already taken away by _them_, so, no matter how loud or how long Natsume shout, Mikan and the black men won't hear him._

_Natsume cursed and scold himself. 'Why can't I protect her? I'd even brought her here! It's like I'm presenting her to them by bringing her here! I'm so stupid!'_

_"Natsume!"_

_Natsume rolled to the right side, so he can see who is coming. _

_"Natsume! What's wrong? Why are you in binds?" Ruka asked. His eyes were as round as a ball, looking shocked._

_"Mikan.." whispered Natsume._

_Ruka gasped. "They are coming?"_

_"Release me first, Ruka. I need to see Narumi-sensei," said Natsume, his voice was emotionless._

_"Okay."_

_Ruka acted fast, he easily untied the ropes that bind Natsume and release him._

_"Where is Narumi-sensei?" asked Natsume, rubbed his sore hands and limbs because he had been tied up for quite a long time and the bind are really tight._

_"I think he is in his office."_

_"Let's go." _

_Natsume and Ruka ran fast. They reached the Narumi's office in no time._

_"Narumi-sensei!" Ruka slammed open the door of Narumi's office._

_Narumi, who was in front of his laptop, jolted in surprise "What's wrong Ruka-kun?"_

_"Mikan," answered Ruka, panted._

_Narumi immediately stood up and approached them with a stern look on his face. "Don't tell me you lose her."_

_"I'm sorry. I did lose her," muttered Natsume, his eyes seems dead._

_Narumi looked shocked and speechless. His goddaughter was kidnapped! How can that be? He knows that, AAO is known to have really skilled agents and he know either, that Mikan will be kidnapped no matter what because it was impossible to prevent this thing happen. But please, it shouldn't be right now! He leaved Mikan in the hand of Natsume, the renowned black cat, because he believed that Natsume can delayed this thing to happen!_

_"I thought both of you were _really _capable of this. Especially you, Natsume." Narumi said, sarcastically._

_"I know. It's my entire fault," said Natsume, bitterly. _

_Narumi sighed. There is no benefit if he keeps accusing Natsume and blames him for all that has happened. So, instead scolding Natsume further, he chooses to go back to his laptop and said, "Meet me tomorrow at 9.30. Don't be late."_

**End Flashback**

"Natsume?" Ruka moved his hand up and down in front of Natsume's face.

Natsume jolted a bit. "Yeah?" he answered, blinking his eyes trying to get back to the present.

"It did happen, Natsume. Did you forget?" asked Ruka, slowly and carefully.

"Just hoping it didn't happen," muttered Natsume, silently.

"Come on, we still can save her. It's not that impossible to break through AAO."

Natsume just looked away.

"Stop sulking like that. You aren't like Natsume I used to know," said Ruka, trying to cheer Natsume up.

"It's just, I can't even prevented Mikan from getting kidnapped! How can you expect me to save her?!" shouted Natsume, frustrated.

"It's not your fault, Natsume," said Ruka, softly. "I am the one who is in fault. I didn't help you to protect her yesterday when the AAO came, although it was both of us who were given this mission."

Natsume glared at Ruka. "Don't ever say that stupid statement again in front of me, Ruka. It's clearly my fault."

Ruka sighed. "Fine then, if you want to blame yourself until eternity, I won't mind. But at least come with me now to Narumi-sensei's office, it's already 9 o'clock."

Natsume grumbled, but he stood up and get dressed.

* * *

"So, how is it?" asked the blond-haired man. "Did your plan success?"

"I don't know yet," answered the long black-haired man, he looks like he was searching for something.

"Why?"

"I have just sent them. So, I don't know the result."

"Oh well, let's just wait then," said the blond-haired man, seated himself to the chair behind the desk.

"Hey, did you see the file that contains my target?"

"Huh? Your target? Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes. Who else?" said the long black-haired man, sarcastically.

The blond-haired man chuckled. "Calm down. What for did you see that file again?"

"I need to find information about her parents."

"That file didn't contain the information about her parents in detail."

The long black-haired man smirked evilly. "If you say so, why don't you fetch that information for me?"

The blond-haired man groaned. "I shouldn't suggest that."

"You already did, and we still have the deal right? So, I need the information about her parents in detail, go find it."

"Yeah,yeah I know we still have the deal. But, anyway, what for did you need the information about her parents? You already got what you want, right?"

"I don't want any obstacle in doing my mission."

The blond-haired man laughed. "You are really a devil."

"No, the situation is," said the long black-haired man, smiling viciously.

The blond-haired man rolled his eyes. "Reasons."

The long black-haired man chuckled and then, suddenly, his expression got serious. "Get all the information and give it to me."

"Roger."

"Do it fast."

"Okay."

"Now!" growled the black-haired man.

Scowl plastered on the blond-haired man face. But he can't do anything. He already has the deal and it was his job anyway. If he didn't satisfy his client, he won't be paid.

"You are so slow."

"Okay, okay." The blond-haired man quickened his pace and walked out from the room in 2 seconds.

* * *

"What's your plan?" asked Natsume, coldly.

"I planned to make you stronger," answered Narumi, simply.

Natsume frowned. He didn't like it when someone looked down on him. It hurts his high pride, especially when it comes to power. He always feels that he is the strongest. Well, actually there is no doubt about it – of course – but he was only the strongest among the students in Gakuen Alice. He was clearly weaker compare to many trained assassins in AAO.

"I know, I know, you will deny it," said Narumi before Natsume can say a word.

"No, I…."

"Won't you do that for Mikan, Natsume?" cut Narumi, again.

Natsume fell silent. He began to think about _his_ Mikan. How stupid she is.. How clumsy she is.. How loud she is.. How annoying she is.. How dense she is.. How cute she is when she was embarrassed.. How warm she is.. How beautiful she is.. How dazzling her smile is.. _How his heart felt like it was squeezed really hard when he saw Mikan hurt_. Natsume frowned when that thought pass through his head. No no no, he can't let that happen again, ever! No one will separate him and Mikan again after he rescued her.

"So, how is it? What is your choice?" asked Narumi.

"Hn." Natsume choose the most suitable answer, so it won't hurt his pride too much.

Narumi smiled inwardly. He knows by his determined looks – that can be seen in Natsume's eyes – and his hardening face that he agrees to cooperate with him. "I know you will say yes."

Natsume looked away. "Just explained it. Fast."

"How about me, Narumi-sensei? I am at fault too," asked Ruka, his eyes full of guilt.

"I will give you another assignment, Ruka-kun," said Narumi, briefly.

Ruka nodded and stayed silent after that.

"So, what is it?" asked Natsume, getting impatient.

"You will be trained, Natsume for maybe around 2 years before you can go save Mikan," answered Narumi.

Natsume's calm façade broke as soon as he heard what Narumi says. He stood up and slammed his hand on Narumi's desk. "What?! Are you kidding me?! You are going to let Mikan being torture in that damned organization for 2 years?! Are you crazy?!"

"Calm down, Natsume. I have reasons behind that."

"No! You must be crazy if you let her suffer like that!"

"Natsume. I said calm down first," said Narumi, looked at Natsume sternly. "Mikan is my goddaughter too you know, _how_ could you expect me to let her suffering under the AAO? If there is still another choice, I won't choose this plan."

Anger still flared in Natsume's eyes, but he sat down and let Narumi explained his crazy idea.

"I have three reasons to do this. First, I have already sent some spies to watched Mikan. To make sure they didn't do anything to harm her. Second, there is no choice. There's no one in Gakuen Alice that can stood up fighting with excellent assassins from AAO. So, instead of sacrificing many people to save just one people, I choose you, Natsume, the strongest student in this school to train and save her. Third, being strong needs time and practices, you can't be strong in just one day. So, because I will always keep an eye on Mikan, you need to be as strong as you can be, Natsume." explained Narumi, sipping his coffee.

Natsume thought about Narumi's reasons for some time, while trying to calm his anger down.

"I still can't understand why my training needs to be 2 years," grumbled Natsume.

Narumi sighed. "I want you to be the strongest, Natsume. I want you to save Mikan without any trouble fighting skillful guards in there. Because you will break through AAO, not wait for her to come out. It's not funny, if you came to AAO to save Mikan but because of your lack of training you are being caught and then no one can save both of you."

"Okay, I agree to train for 2 years," said Natsume, slowly. "But, are you sure she will be okay?"

Narumi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe she will felt many painful experiences during her 2 years abduction, but she will survive until you save her. If someone in there done any harm to her, I will let you attacked them together with students from dangerous ability class."

"It's not dangerous for her?"

"No. It won't. Mikan was too precious for them to be killed or being hurt badly. No need to be anxious, Natsume. I will inform you quickly if Mikan in dangerous situation."

"Who will train me?"

Narumi just smiled and gestured his hand – like calling someone to come in – and then with 4 hard steps, a black haired man in his mid-twenties, came in. He didn't approach Narumi, he just stood there, in the corner. Letting the dark engulfed him.

"He will," said Narumi, pointing the man.

Although the man stood in the corner, far from him, Natsume can feel it, the scary vibes that the man emitted and making him get goose bumps – he felt strange about this, because he didn't get scared easily – Also, even though the light didn't give a clear vision about the scary man, Natsume can see some of stood out features of his. Like his eyes, it was as green as cat eyes, his chin – that has a long scar from his forehead cutting through his right cheek, down to his chin – and the last is his fingers. His middle finger of his left hand was gone. It's like it has been cut brutally.

"Natsume, this is Raiden Katsuro. Raiden-kun, this is Natsume Hyuuga."

Crimson orbs clashed with green orbs.

They keep staring into each other eyes like forever **( Fyi, they aren't gaayy! Hahaha)** – it's like they are judging each other from their appearance – until Raiden broke the eye contact with a harsh laugh.

"I like this kid," said Raiden with a low and deep voice. His lips curved into a smirk.

Narumi smiled. "I hope you will train him fast enough for him to save my goddaughter."

"Oh, I will. Just see him when I finished trained him."

"If he can trained me to be strong enough for saving Mikan, why don't you ask him to save Mikan instead of waiting for me to finished training with him for 2 years?" asked Natsume, sarcastically.

"I'm not doing mission that I didn't like kid," said Raiden, simply.

"If you didn't like the mission, why did you accept the offer from him to train me?" Natsume started to get annoyed by this guy.

Raiden smirked mysteriously. "Because I am _the teacher_."

Natsume was opening his mouth, ready to retort Raiden's words with insult when he raised his hand, indicating for Natsume to stopped talking. Natsume closed his mouth reluctantly while glaring at Raiden menacingly because he was telling him to stay silent.

Raiden just ignored Natsume's glare and stared back at him. "Meet me in the Northern woods at 5 o'clock today. Do everything you need to prepare yourself for training. Don't be late. I'm not tolerating anyone who is being tardy." After saying that, Raiden nodded at Narumi, and then he walked out from Narumi's office.

"He is weird," grumbled Natsume, a scowl plastered on his face.

Narumi chuckled. "He is. But he is the best fire alice user I have ever met and the best teacher, of course."

"Tch."

"You are dismissed Natsume. Take all the time you need to prepare before your training. I will always keep an eye on Mikan. Train hard."

Natsume didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood up and walked out from Narumi's office, leaving Narumi together with Ruka.

"As for you, Ruka," said Narumi, turning his head to look at him. "Your mission is just one."

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" asked Ruka.

"You must keep an eye on him. Make sure Natsume take care of his body and not overusing his alice."

Ruka nodded. "I will do that without failing again."

Narumi smiled. "Good. Now you are dismissed too, Ruka-kun."

* * *

"Hyuuga."

Natsume turned his head and met with cold and expressionless amethyst eyes. "What?"

"What happen to Mikan?" asked Hotaru. "It was your fault, isn't it?"

"Not your business," said Natsume, putting his hand in his pocket and walked away from her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Although Natsume didn't see the bullets – because his back was facing Hotaru – he dodged all of the bullets easily, even without breaking a sweat.

"Answer me, Hyuuga," said Hotaru, coldly.

"Tch."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to taste my new invention," continued Hotaru.

"Whatever." Natsume said and started to walked away again.

A dangerous glint flashed through Hotaru's purple eyes. She quickly fished out a small metal box and pushed an orange button that's located on the upper side of the metal box.

"Invention 308, for stubborn guy," said Hotaru, when the small metal box started to change into a sniper with a really long riffle that reaches the back of Natsume's head. "You are really something, Hyuuga, for not answering me."

"What do you want?" asked Natsume, annoyed.

"Answer me," said Hotaru, still pointing the gun at him.

"Get your riffle down first."

Hotaru didn't say anything, but she lowered down her gun.

Natsume turned his body, and with angry glare that pointed to Hotaru, he asked, "What did you want to know so badly?"

"Mikan."

"I don't want to talk about her," said Natsume, slowly. He still can feel his heart bleeding again – from the scar that comes up with the abduction of _his_ girl – every time he talked about _her_.

"What happened to her, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked again. This time, she looks like she was ready to kill Natsume anytime. "Answer me or you will taste my wrath. You won't like it, I guarantee."

Natsume finally gave up and choose to answer Hotaru's question, even though, talking about _her_ was really painful. He chooses that because he knows that Hotaru is really capable to slice him until there is no remain of him. She is the queen of blackmailing anyway.

"She was kidnapped," muttered Natsume, his voice sounded like a person who was getting throttled.

Natsume can see blaze of anger pass through Hotaru's eyes for a second, but she quickly get herself composed.

"How did it happen? Who kidnapped her?"

Natsume frowned. "It's strange to see that you didn't know anything about it although usually you are full of information, Imai."

"There is something that prevents me from getting the information," hissed Hotaru. "Just answer it. Quick."

"There is an organization called AAO."

"I know about AAO."

"It's not Anti-Alice Organization, It was…"

"Alice Assassinator Organization. I know about that. Don't looked down on me," cut Hotaru, coldly.

'This girl is starting to get on my nerve,' thought Natsume, annoyed.

"AAO was the one who kidnapped her."

"Continue."

"What? What else do you want me to tell?" asked Natsume, glared hard at Hotaru.

"_How did it happen, Hyuuga_. _You_ should be capable enough to protect her!" Her voice rising and her calm façade threatened to be broken.

"I don't know either, Imai! Stop blaming on me, will you?" growled Natsume, snapped. "I was in progress, trying all possibilities that possible to get her back in my arms."

"You'd better be," said Hotaru, coldly, her face was hardening. If looks really could kill someone, Hotaru's looks was enough to kill Natsume right on the spot.

Natsume glared at Hotaru. He really can't believe how Ruka can keep up with cold and nasty personality of her from 1 year ago till now.

"Stand back and see, Imai," said Natsume, flatly.

"I will. I must go now, but before that I want to ask you a favor."

"Hn."

"Tell me if you find important information about Mikan."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I will blast that smart brain of yours until you are left drooling and stupid. Just keep my word, I will do it. Really."

Natsume sighed in his thought. Really, there is nothing that can prevent Hotaru Imai from getting new information.

"Tch."

"I will keep my word," said Hotaru once again, turned and walked away.

Natsume rolled his eyes and grumbled while walking to his room. He can't do anything if it comes to Imai. She is really a queen for blackmailing. He wonders how many blackmailing does Imai has done to Ruka until now?

* * *

Mikan woke up, feeling a terrible headache and stomached. She automatically moved her hand to clutch her hurt stomach and head, but she realized that she can't move her hand from behind her back. She tried to stand up, but her legs were stuck together like being glued. She tried to screamed, but the voice that comes out was just a muffled scream. She tried to see what's happening to her, but everything around her was pitched black.

'What is happening?' thought Mikan, panicking. Her mind was in chaos.

'No no no I must think of something instead of panicking.' She said to herself.

Mikan was trying to free herself brutally when suddenly she heard a couple of footsteps and then, it goes with a low chuckle – indicating that the one who was coming was a man.

"It's futile to free yourself from that binding chair, Ms. Sakura."

Mikan jolted in her bind. She tried to talk back, but the sound that comes out from her mouth is just a muffled and unclear voice.

"Here, let me help you a little."

Mikan felt a hand pulling her gag out of her mouth.

"How is it? Can you answer me now?"

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" shouted Mikan, struggling again.

The man laughed. "How many times I must say it ? It's _futile_."

"What do you want?" Mikan wanted to glare at him so badly, but she can't because she is blindfolded.

"I want to bargain with you," said the man, Mikan can hear a smile in his voice. But of course, it must be an evil smile.

"What is it?" asked Mikan, slowly. She tried to calm down her heart that beating crazily, because she didn't want to bargain with unknown people without presence of mind.

"I want you to trained here and obey every command you were given."

"And if I don't want to?" said Mikan, throw down the gauntlet.

"Easy. I will take your little sister as your substitute, and you make it easier for me because in my opinion, it's not that hard handling a seven year old girl."

Mikan gasped. "No! You can't do that!"

The man chuckled. "If you didn't want anything happen to your precious little sister, how about agree with my requirement?"

"You aren't bargaining then. You are threatening me," hissed Mikan. She can feel her head throbbing with wrath that start to flare.

"Well, I have no choice. I must bring you to my boss." Mikan can hear the man shrugged.

"What does he want?" spat Mikan.

"You will see. Agree with me first, and then I will tell you the rest."

'I think there is no choice then. It's between life or death,' sighed Mikan, resigned.

"Okay.. I agree with you, but I have requirements too," said Mikan, carefully.

"Fine then. What are your requirements?"

"I agree to train with you, but don't ever touch my family, especially my little sister."

"Okay, I swear I won't touch your family."

"Will you really keep your word?"

"I will. Here."

Mikan felt a hand hold her hand, and then something cold touch her palm.

"What is it?" asked Mikan, hold the thing carefully while trying to figure it out.

"It's a device that will help you later to free yourself."

Mikan frowned. "Free myself?"

"Yes. Just keep it. If I broke the deal, the device will be activated by itself."

"I see."

"So, do you believe me now?"

"Okay, for now I will keep your word," said Mikan slowly, while slipped the 'gift' from the man to her inner pocket.

"Okay. Now, I will free you, but, if you do anything funny, you will get electrocuted."

Mikan nodded slowly. "I understand."

The man moved really fast. He untied Mikan's hands and legs in no time. After being untied, Mikan quickly stand up and she was reaching for her blindfold when a hand stopped her. "Don't ever tried to pulled you blindfold. Come with me," said the man, holding Mikan's upper arm.

Mikan nodded once again and then she started to follow the man with an anxious feeling.

Mikan walked through what seems to her like a maze, up and down, going zig-zag and left and right. She was tripped a couple of times, but the man's grip was strong enough to prevent her from falling flat to the ground. After what feels to her like hours, the man finally stopped. Mikan can hear the man was knocking on something – seems like it was a door – and then she heard the man opened a door – she was right, it is a door.

"Sir, she is here," said the man who was holding her.

She heard the sound of the chair cracking, like the person who was sitting on the chair shifting his or her body. And then a voice boomed through her eardrums,

"Welcome. Ms. Mikan Sakura."

* * *

Horaaaay! Finally chapter 3 was finished! What a relief hahaha. It's really hard to find spare time between my mountains of homework. ._.

And, for information, I will update again around January, because I have weeks full of exams and homework in November and December T.T School is really a devil. x_x

But anyway, I will get a mood booster if I get reviews from all of my sweet readers – and maybe I will update faster too tehehehe #evil laughs – hahaha =D

Critics are welcomed ^^ but please not flame ;)

Thank you very much! XD

xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4 : Training

**My Love for You Won't Die**

**Me :** I OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

**Hotaru :** No you don't! Baka! *shooting her baka gun*

**Me :** *crying* Yes I am! You cold hearted being!

**Natsume :** No, you don't. You just owned that stupid Kaito and crazy Raiden.

**Me :** Don't you dare to insult my character! *Throw slipper to Natsume's face*

**Natsume :** *dodge* But they are indeed stupid and crazy.

**Mikan :** Please stop insulting her, Natsume. She won't continue her story if you keep fighting with her like that!

**Natsume :** So?

**Mikan :** Stupid jerk! If she didn't continue then I will be kidnapped forever!

**Natsume :** Tch.

**Me :** Haha! My win! I OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

**Higuchi Tachibana : **Hey hey, don't claimed my story!

**Hotaru :** I said so. Baka. *shooting bazooka baka gun*

**Me :** *crying and crawling on the ground* okay okayy! **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!** I just owned the plot and a few of characters *sobbed* All of you are sooo mean!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome, Ms. Sakura." A man voice boomed through Mikan's eardrums.

"Should I open her blindfold, Sir?" asked the man who brought her here.

"Yes."

Mikan felt a pair of hands holding both sides of her blindfold and they pulled off her blindfold, letting her eyes see the light. She blinked her eyes a few times before she can see clearly under the blinding light because she has already used to the darkness. After her eyes have adjusted to the light, she quickly scanned her surroundings.

She was in a quite big room. First, on her right, there was a really big bookshelf that reaches until the ceiling. Second, behind her, there was a wide double door which has a golden door handle. Third, right in front of her was a big wooden desk with a sandy-haired man sitting behind it.

The man has a strong build – with broad shoulder and muscular arms – and he has a pair of stormy and piercing grey eyes which was intimidating Mikan so much that she took a step back unconsciously.

"Nice to meet you, ," the grey eyed man said, smiling. "I'm Hal Kyosuke. Please call me Hal."

Although the man was smiling, Mikan can feel shiver ran down her spine. She knows – even though she is as dense as a rock – that this man is dangerous.

"What do you want?" asked Mikan, trying to hide her fear.

Hal just gave Mikan an evil smile and shift his gaze to the man who was right beside her all the time. "You can go now, Hayate," said Hal, coldly.

Mikan turned her head and saw a long black-haired man with blue eyes that as cold as ice. He swiftly nodded at her direction – signing that he acknowledged her.

'So, this man named Hayate, is the one that made a deal with me huh.' thought Mikan, grimly. 'I hope he keeps his words or else I will hunt him down.'

"Sir," said Hayate, bowed and walked out from the room silently.

After Hayate was out, Hal's gaze back to Mikan. "Are you scared of me, Ms. Sakura?" asked him, smiled again. This time he gave out a very wicked smile that made Mikan has goose bumps all over her body.

"N-no," stuttered Mikan, fear was evident in her voice.

"Good," said Hal, satisfied. "Now, would you cooperate with me?"

"Yes," answered Mikan, slowly.

'You will force me to agree and cooperate with you anyway. So, no need to ask actually. He is so stupid.' Mikan continued in her heart.

"As you have agreed, please wear this bracelet," said Hal, pointing at the small round thing on the corner of his desk.

Mikan took the bracelet and eyed it carefully. The bracelet was really simple. It was made from a white metal that glowed with soft blue light.

"What kind of bracelet is this?" asked Mikan, eyed him suspiciously.

Hal smirked. "Just wear it first, Lady."

Mikan was unsure but she got scared by the way Hal stared at her. It was so cold and intimidating. His eyes were also like telling her if she didn't wear the bracelet, he will kill her. So, instead of waiting for him doing anything that will harm her, she quickly slipped the bracelet to her left hand while praying and hoping that he won't kill her.

As soon as the bracelet touches Mikan's skin, it started to glow brighter and moved, adjusting itself on Mikan's wrist. Mikan got scared and tried to pull off the bracelet, but it won't move even a millimeter. She stared at the bracelet in horror. 'What will happen to me now?' thought Mikan, panicked.

"Ms. Sakura?" called Hal.

Mikan lifted her head and looked at smirking Hal. "Yes?" She answered. She cannot hid her fear anymore.

"Watch out," Hal smiled while pressing a red button.

Mikan stared at Hal with confused looks, until she feel the bracelet was moving.

"Wh-What are you doing?" shouted Mikan, stared at 6 spider feet made from sharp metal that came out from each side the bracelet.

"Don't scream." Hal said again.

Mikan just has a second to think the meaning of Hal's words before she screamed in pain, because of the 6 spider feet have embedded themselves in Mikan's flesh.

"Do you like it ?" asked Hal, chuckling evilly.

"No, stop it," gasped Mikan, panting.

Hal just stared and smiled at her until she gains her composure although it's clear that the pain still throbbing on her left hand.

"So you like it. How about another one?" asked Hal, smirking viciously.

"No, don't, please," begged teary eyed Mikan.

"Too late," said Hal, slammed his hand on the green button that located right beside the red button.

Mikan's eyes went as wide as saucers and she bit her lips, ready to face with unbearable pain.

The bracelet moved again, and this time, Mikan felt two big needles stab through her wrist and keep going up and up to her upper hand.

"Noooo! Stop it! Stop it! It hurts so much!" Mikan screamed louder and louder. Her tears already ran down her cheeks like waterfall.

Hal just smiled satisfied and watched Mikan screaming and crying painfully while clutching her bleeding hand.

The needles keep going throughout her flesh, until they reached her shoulder and stopped there.

"It. Stopped." Mikan whispered, panting heavily. She blinked a few times before her eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

* * *

Natsume got up and turned off his ringing alarm clock. He yawned and stretched his body like a cat.

"Ugh, so sleepy," said Natsume, taking a glimpse at his alarm clock.

3.30 PM. Still one and a half hour to go before he trained with Raiden.

Natsume stretch his body once again and walked to his bathroom. He turned the tap and let the cold water soaked his body. His mind was drifting away as he was standing under the shower.

'I wonder how Mikan is. Is she still healthy? Is she still smiling? Or she is hurting?' Natsume winced at the last thought that passes in his head. He glared at the white wall in his bathroom. "No, it won't happen," growled Natsume to himself.

Natsume keep glaring at the white wall for a few minutes – it's like he want to melt it with his gaze, although it was clearly impossible for him to do that – until he finally gave up and sighed, letting the pain that he tried to cover so much because of missing _her_ drowned him.

He keeps the cold water running, until he felt that he has already taken the shower for too long, so he decided to turn the water off and grabs a dry towel from the nearest wooden rack.

"Natsume?" A male voice called from his bedroom.

Natsume frowned. 'What is he doing here?' thought Natsume, ruffling his wet hair with the towel and wrapped his lower body with another dry towel that he grabs from the rack while walking past it.

"What is it, Ruka? You shouldn't go in my room without noticing me first," grumbled Natsume, walking out from the bathroom.

Ruka chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was in a rush. I'm afraid that you have already left to train with Raiden-sensei."

Natsume frowned. "I am going to train with him at five o'clock, Ruka. It's still 4 o'clock." Natsume take a glance at his clock which was located on his bedside table.

Ruka looked surprised for a while and then he blinked his eyes while hiding his embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's looked like I'm messed up my clock."

Natsume lifted up one of his eyebrows. "Just tell me what are you doing here Ruka."

"Oh, well, I just want to asked, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I have," said Natsume, grabs a white shirt and black short-pants from his wardrobe.

"When?" asked Ruka.

"Right before I gone to my room and slept." Natsume throw the towel to the basket for dirty-clothes.

"I see. I just want to confirm whether you have eat or not," said Ruka, smiled while opening the door.

"Thanks Ruka," muttered Natsume.

Ruka's eyes widen hearing Natsume's thanks, but he choose to ignore it, instead of acting surprised, because if he tease Natsume about that, he's really sure that Natsume won't back off, because it hurts his pride.

"You're welcome. Don't push yourself too hard," said Ruka, smiled once again and vanished behind the door.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Ruka is really a worrywart, but anyway, he is glad that he has such a loyal best friend like him.

* * *

Natsume arrived at Northern forest at 4.30 in the afternoon. After checking that Raiden hasn't arrived yet, he seated himself under one of the trees in Northern forest, letting the wind played with his wet hair. Although he has already slept for 2 hours before, the gentle wind and the peacefulness from his surrounding makes him feels sleepy again. His eyes keep shutting a couple of times. 'Oh well, I think I will sleep for a while,' thought Natsume, leaning his head to the tree trunk behind him.

He has already dozed off peacefully when he heard a cracking sound – it was like someone stepped on a fallen branch.

Natsume's eyes shot open. He quickly stood up and eyed his surrounding suspiciously.

CRACK!

The sound of cracking was heard again and this time, Natsume can see a silhouette walking past a group of trees. He carefully walked to the place where he has seen the silhouette.

"Good, you aren't late." A voice said from right behind him.

Natsume froze. He was so surprised that he automatically stopped moving. 'Luckily I didn't jolt even a bit. If I've jolted, I think I don't know where I should put my face,' thought Natsume, sighed in relief. He quickly gained his composure and turned around, facing the source of the voice.

"You should keep your guard up, kid. I can kill you easily if you are so insensitive like that," said Raiden, casually.

Natsume frowned. This man really has a talent to make people annoyed.

"Learn to accept what other people says, Hyuuga. Sometimes critics can help you to develop yourself," said Raiden again, threw his black canvas bag that he brought to the ground.

It's really hard for Natsume to admit what Raiden has said because his words were hurting his high pride right on the spot or you can say it was a bull's-eye. But anyway, deep in his heart, Natsume knows that Raiden's words are damn right. So instead of retorded back to Raiden's critics, he chooses to stay silent.

"Okay, now I want to see your flame." Raiden pulled out a long silver pole from his black bag.

'How the hell did he put a pole that long in that small bag?' thought Natsume, stared at the bag.

Raiden smirked and answered as if he can read Natsume's thought. "It's my secret. But if you really want to know, you can put anything in my bag, no matter how big or how long it is."

Although Natsume is surprised hearing Raiden's answer he keeps his cool mask on his face. "So.. you can put a car into it?"

"Yeah, you can. But I don't want to break my backbone by carrying a car on my bag. You still can feel the weight of the thing you know," said Raiden, playing with the silver pole like an expert. "Now I want you to attack me."

"Now?" Natsume lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yep," answered Raiden, smirking.

Natsume lit up small flame on both of his hand, and leapt forward, charging with fire in his hands. Raiden smiled slightly and put his silver pole horizontally, with one of the tip pointing to Natsume. Seeing Raiden's act, Natsume burned the tip of the pole and throw the fire on his right hand to Raiden. Raiden dodge the fireball easily, turned the pole and jab Natsume's stomach with the unburned tip.

Natsume's eyes bulge at the hard impact on his stomach. He coughed hard and rolled over to avoid the stampede of Raiden's pole on the ground.

"Come on, brace yourself, kid," said Raiden, swing the pole at Natsume.

Natsume growled and stood up. He deflects the pole with his upper arm and kicked Raiden right on the knee. That's made Raiden a bit unstable, and Natsume quickly took advantage of this. Natsume slammed his elbow to Raiden's right shoulder and lit all part of the pole into sea of fire.

Raiden is not distracted even a bit by the fact that his silver pole becomes a fire pole. He just put out some fire on some part of the pole and attacked Natsume with that fiery pole. Natsume stared at him in surprised. He didn't expect the pole to be anti-fire.

Raiden turned the pole and this time, he lit the grass on fire, makes Natsume unable to move. And then, he stabs the pole into Natsume's leg. Natsume fell and crumpled himself on the ground. Raiden didn't waste anytime and shove the tip of the fiery pole to the front of Natsume's throat.

"You should practice more, kid." Raiden wave his hand swiftly, put out all the fire without any trace. Even the burning grasses looked like they were never been touched by any fire.

'This man is really something,' thought Natsume, stared at the grasses while catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Raiden, offered a hand.

"Yeah," grumbled Natsume, trying hard to stand up.

Raiden sighed. "It's okay if you accept people's help sometimes, Hyuuga. You really have a high pride."

Natsume frowned. This man is really annoying. He always point out a weak point of his. "So what if I have a high pride? All man should have a pride," retorted Natsume, annoyed.

Raiden smirk. "You should learn more about a man's pride, kid. You cannot see everything only by your pride point of view."

"Tch."

Raiden smiled inwardly, in his heart, he promised himself that after finished training with him, Natsume will be a man with a right pride, not a false one.

"Okay, now, I want to ask you something," said Raiden, picked up his black canvas threw it at Natsume.

Scowl plastered on Natsume's face, but he answered anyway. "What do you want to know?" asked Natsume, caught the bag easily.

"Open it and searched for an armband."

Natsume shut his eyes for a moment, trying to cool down his anger that boiling from inside. After he is sure he can control himself, he put his calm façade and opened the bag, rummaged through it until he found a silver armband. Although the armband was really thin, it weighs enough to surprised Natsume. 'Ugh. Who thinks that this thin armband will be this heavy,' he thought.

"Have you ever heard of Alice control device?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah, a device that will keep your Alice in control."

"Good. You already knew. From now on, I want you to wear that armband whatever you do and wherever you are going to. Don't you ever try to take it off."

Natsume stared at Raiden blankly. "I can keep my Alice in control."

Raiden smirked. "I know you are capable enough to control your Alice. But, _my_ Alice control device is different. It's not for controlling your Alice, but to strengthen your Alice. Now, snap it up, Hyuuga. I want to see how you would survive."

Natsume eyed the armband carefully, but after finding there is nothing suspicious about it, he snapped it to his upper arm.

A mysterious glint can be seen pass through Raiden's eyes. Natsume looked at him suspiciously, this time he keeps his guard up, so no matter what Raiden do, he will be ready to counter it.

Raiden smirked. "No need to be so suspicious, Hyuuga. Relax, I won't attack you."

"Tch. I am relaxed."

Raiden's smile widens, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just seated himself on the grass, under the shade of the trees.

"What should I do now?" asked Natsume, starting to get annoyed – again. **(Please don't get mad because I made Natsume annoyed quite often *cry*)**

"Try to burn the grass," said Raiden, briefly.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked with a mocked tone. He has already in his limit for his patience now.

Raiden smirking again, hearing Natsume mocked him. "Just do it, kid. Let me see your flame once again."

Natsume grumbled. He really feels like he is humiliated by Raiden.

"Come on, Hyuuga. Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"Tch."

Natsume flicked his hand, intended to summon a big fire to prove at Raiden that he was capable to burn down all of the trees in Northern forest.

But, no flame came out from his hand.

Natsume frowned at his hand, he tried again and again to summon fire, but it's useless. The fire won't come out.

"What did you do?" Natsume glare at Raiden.

"Calm down, kid." Raiden smirked. "Think what I have said before, my Alice device isn't for prevent a person's Alice from going berserk, but to make that person stronger."

Natsume thought for Raiden's words for a while, and he came to an answer quite fast. He is being called a genius for nothing if he didn't understand this one. "So, your Alice device will prevent me from using my Alice?" asked Natsume, slowly.

"Quite close. Actually it does prevent you from using your Alice but, if you _already strong enough,_ you will be able to pass through that Alice control device and you can use your Alice again."

"How could I get stronger?"

Raiden looked at Natsume in a mysterious way and said," I will arrange that."

Natsume grunted at Raiden's short answer, but he didn't say anything.

"Now, how about trying to burn a part of grass in this Northern forest?"

Natsume wanted to throttle Raiden because of his mocked tone. But, he hold himself and keep saying over and over that this is all for Mikan, _for Mikan to come back to his side_. So, he just stared at Raiden blankly and turned his head, starting to concentrate to burn some part of the grasses.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a terrible headache and a numb hand for a start.

"Ugh, my head feels like it has been rolled by a tank," grumbled Mikan, trying to sat up and clear her hazy vision.

After blinking for a few times, she realized that she was in a big room, to be exact a big, luxurious, and comfy bedroom.

She was on a king-sized bed with a big-white-thick-and-warm blanket wrapped around her body. She stared at her surrounding and found a big wooden walk-in closet on her right side with a door to the bathroom – it seems – which was located right beside the wardrobe, a desk with a laptop on it and a comfy chair right behind it, a long black couch in front of a big sized glass which has a view right to the dark and scary forest, and the last is a full body length mirror which located right across the walk-in closet.

Mikan was trying to get down from her king-sized bed, and when her feet have already touched the thick and soft red carpet, she heard a voice right from beside her.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked.

Mikan turned her head in surprise and saw a really pretty girl sitting on a black couch with eyes full of guilt. She is around her age, maybe one or two years older, with a bright pink hair and warm chocolate eyes. She is wearing quite fascinating clothes. For a start, she wears high heeled black boots that reached her thigh and black denim shorts. Next, for her top, she wears a transparent-white tank top that hugged every curved that she has – and she has a body like a guitar.

"Sorry for surprising you and for not saying anything when you have already waken up. It's fun you know, to watch you observing your surroundings," said the girl, sheepishly.

Mikan blinked her eyes a few times before that girl's words registered to her mind. "Uhm.. it's okay. May I ask who you are?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Misaki Harada, just call me Misaki."

Mikan stared at her for a minute before suddenly she backed away from her with fear in her eyes. "You are not going to take me to _him_ again, are you?" asked Mikan, trembled. She still can feel a throbbing pain from her left hand that being treated brutally.

Misaki's face turned grim when Mikan asked her the question. She sighed and took a seat on Mikan's bed while patting Mikan on her head. "Relax, I won't bring you to that evil man ever. I promised," said Misaki, smiled soothingly.

Mikan's tense body was quickly dispersed with the promise Misaki has made.

"He is really a brutal," mumbled Misaki, stared at Mikan's left hand that was colorful from bruise, blood, and injury.

"May I ask where am I?" asked Mikan, uncomfortably while trying to hide her scary-to-look-at hand.

"Maybe I should start with an explanation first," said Misaki, looked at Mikan with sad eyes.

Mikan stared at Misaki in curious look.

"Well, basically, this place is an organization called Alice Assassinator Organization. This place was made by Hal Kyosuke, the person who you had met before, and made to trained assassins. This place is really secluded, once you get in, it's hard to get out. It's like a prison," explained Misaki, grimly.

Mikan shuddered at the name of Hal Kyosuke, but she composes herself and asked another question. "Why did I get kidnapped? Are you one of the assassins too?"

"Based on my thought, I think it's because you have a very compromising Alice or Alices that can be used as a deadly weapon to be an assassin. And sadly, for the second question, my answer is yes. I am an assassin here. I was recruited since I was 7 years old and being trained here until now."

"Me? But I didn't has any compromising Alice," said Mikan in surprised.

"What is your Alice, Sakura?" asked Misaki, looking at Mikan curiously.

"Umm.. I have a nullification, stealing, and insertion," answered Mikan, innocently.

Misaki slapped her head. "Mikan! Your Alices are the rarest in Alice world you know! And you have not just one, but three of the rarest Alice that a person can have!"

Mikan's eyes go wide. "Really? How could it be?"

Misaki sweat dropped. She already can grab the fact that Mikan is really dense. "Maybe your parents have them, Sakura. And by the way, you are a really deadly weapon then. No wonder they have it on you."

"What did I have?"

"This device," said Misaki, swifly touched the damned bracelet that has made Mikan's hand go numb because of the unbearable pain.

"This is a device?" mumbled Mikan, stared at her hand. The condition of her left hand was really horrible. Her hand was swollen from the wrist to the elbow, and there were bruises everywhere. And the worst is that the blood is still dripping, one by one to the bed sheet from the injury that the two big needles have made.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly what it is, you have to ask Nonoko about this thing to be specific. But usually I found this device on a person that has a deadly Alice."

"There are other people that have this device on their hands too?"

"Umm.. I have seen them on three people here, including you."

"There are not many," muttered Mikan.

"Yeah. There are only a really minority of people that has a really deadly Alice."

"Who are the two?"

"If I'm not wrong, they are Nobara Ibaragi with Ice Alice and Youichi Hijiri, a spirit conjurer wielder."

"Oh," said Mikan, trying to move her numb hand.

"Don't move it too much, Sakura. It is still bleeding. That stupid Tsubasa is really taking his time."

Mikan looked up at Misaki with curious look. "Who is Tsubasa, Nee-san?"

Misaki looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Uh, he is a doctor here."

Mikan grin secretly seeing Misaki's red face. "He isn't an assassin?"

"He is an assassin and a doctor too," answered Misaki, she looks like she was remembering something from her memory.

"You looked like you know him well, Nee-san."

"Well, he is my childhood friend and we were recruited together by AAO. Since then, we always stayed together and protected each other back," said Misaki, slightly smiled.

"Oh, I see. What kind of Alice does you and Tsubasa-nii-san has, Nee-san?"

"I have a doppelganger Alice and Tsubasa is a shadow manipulator."

"What is doppelganger Alice, nee-san?"

"Umm.. It's kind of like duplicating body, Sakura. So, I can make clones of myself," answered Misaki, smiling.

"Good evening, Ladies!"

Together with the loud voice, the door slammed open and revealed a boy with dark-blue hair and blue eyes that are sparkling with mischievous glints. He smiled widely to Mikan while winking one of his eyes.

"Stop making such a ruckus here, stupid!" scolded Misaki, smacked Tsubasa's back head. "If Hal knows, he sure will send us to hell!"

"Ow.. I'm sorry, don't be so mean, Misaki. I just want to comfort Sakura, since she was in so much pain," said Tsubasa, rubbing his head.

Misaki glared at Tsubasa. "Your loud voice won't help her to ease her pain. Now hurry up, stop her bleeding."

Tsubasa grinned. "Okay, Misaki-chan."

"Tsubasa!" Misaki snapped.

Tsubasa laughed. "Okay, okay let's see. Which part hurts the most, Sakura-san?" asked Tsubasa, examined Mikan's scary hand gently.

"I think it was around where the two big needles stab through," mumbled Mikan, tensed.

"Relax a bit Sakura-san. I want to check the other side of your hand."

Mikan nodded and tried to relax while Tsubasa gently turned Mikan's left hand and winced at the sight. "Hal is really a sick bastard for doing this to a little girl," cursed Tsubasa.

Mikan nearly blacked out again, seeing the other side of her hand, where the two big needles stab through. From the bracelet, there were two long metals that stab through her flesh. They made a bump along her hand until her elbow, and she is really sure that if something hit her hand hard, it will be really hurt because the needles make contact with her inner flesh.

Misaki quickly hugged Mikan, to prevent her from seeing more of her hand while Tsubasa busy applying some ointment to Mikan's hand to stopped it from bleeding and wrap it with white bandage from wrist to elbow.

"The spider's feet. Did it hurt?" asked Tsubasa, softly.

Mikan shook her head slowly. "It hurts, but I can bear with it. It's nothing compare the pain from the needles," said Mikan, wincing.

"I really want to kill Hal right now," growled Misaki, furiously.

"Calm down, Misaki. We can do that later, after we made our own troops," said Tsubasa, smiled gently, putting his hand on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki smiled smugly. "Yeah. We will get him burned to ashes."

"You want to make troops?" asked Mikan.

Misaki chuckled. "Don't think about that, Sakura. Now, the most important thing is that you have to rest so your health will be recovered."

"Please call me Mikan, Nee-san."

"Okay, and call me Misaki then," said Misaki, smiled.

Mikan laughed. "Okay, Misaki nee-chan."

"Good, now rest well Mikan-chan, I'll be back later to arrange your schedule."

Mikan nodded slowly. "Roger that."

"Come on, Tsubasa. We must train."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "I hate that."

"Thank you so much, Misaki nee-chan and Tsubasa nii-san." Mikan beamed brightly at them.

They smiled back. "You're welcome, Mikan-chan."

"I can call you Mikan-chan too, can't I?" asked Tsubasa, pleadingly.

Mikan giggled seeing Tsubasa's puppy eyes. "Of course you can, Tsubasa nii-san."

"Yaay! Thank you Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa hugged Mikan happily.

"Come on, pervert, and stop hugging her like a teddy bear. She is hurt and needed a rest," scolded Misaki, pulling Tsubasa's ear.

"Ow.. ow.. Okayy, Misaki, stopped pulling my ears," cried Tsubasa.

Mikan chuckled. "Both of you are really a lovey-dovey."

Misaki blush seven shades of red while Tsubasa look away, trying to hide his face.

"What are you talking, Mikan-chan," said Misaki, laughs nervously. "Come on let's go, Tsubasa. Bye Mikan-chan, rest well." After saying that, Misaki, who was dragging Tsubasa with her, walked out from her room and close the door carefully.

Mikan laughed again and shook her head. 'Misaki nee-chan and Tsubasa nii-san is really cute.' Mikan thought, while hugging her pillows and slipped inside her warm blanket.

Not long after Mikan find the most comfortable position for her to sleep, she snore her way to a peaceful and dreamless sleep which she doesn't knows that this was the last time she would experience this kind of sleep.

* * *

Horaaay for chapter four! Hahaha XD

I finally decided to update chapter four before I get stressed out by the exams next week as a gift for **michan-natsu** ^^ thank you so much! I really appreciate your review =D

This time, for the next chapter, I will update it around January because of the exams T.T *cries*

Butt, maybee if I get reviews, I will changed my mind, stole a little time from here and there between my exams.. and update it around December hehehehe #sinister smile

Critics are welcomed =)) but please don't give me flames T.T

*Sorry for the bad grammar and tenses .*

Thank you very much for all of my lovely readers! XD

Xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5 : Training part 2

**My Love for You Won't Die**

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm gladly present this chapter as a gift for all my sweet readers on this blessed day!

Please, enjoy =D

*Sorry for bad grammar and tenses*

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It has been a few weeks or maybe a few months since Mikan abduction. Natsume turned to be a cold hearted person again and in Ruka's opinion, he was colder than before he met with Mikan. He also seldom go for classes, although he usually seldom goes to classes, at least he still goes for 4 days in a week. But now, he rarely came to the class. Ruka only sees Natsume maybe once or twice in a month, the rest of the days, he disappears to who knows where. His actions start to get Ruka in a worry mode. He rarely found Natsume in his room anymore, and he can guess that Natsume was training with Raiden-san, but at least he wanted to meet Natsume once in a day to make sure that he gets a proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and a good rest in the night. It was his mission and Narumi won't tolerate if he failed again for goodness sake!

"Natsume! Where have you been?" Ruka shouted and ran to Natsume as soon as he spotted the raven haired boy standing by the sakura tree that Natsume and Mikan used to hang out.

Natsume stared at Ruka for a while before answering with flat tone. "Training."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "I know, but, you often disappear to God knows where and not going to classes."

Natsume shrugged. "Mikan is more important."

"But you need to keep your health too, Natsume. How can you expect someone with a sick body go saving someone that has been abducted by professional assassins?"

"Tch. Stop being a worrywart, Ruka. I'm okay."

Ruka sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to my best friend, and think about Mikan, she won't like it if you push yourself too hard."

Natsume's eyes soften hearing Ruka's word. "Relax, Ruka. I didn't push myself too hard. Raiden knows my limit and he didn't push me beyond that, and anyway I need enough sleep and enough food to get energy for training. More than that, I will be a dead-meat if Raiden ever found out that I was skipping meal or not having enough sleep. So don't worry about my health."

"Why don't you tell me from the start?" grumbled Ruka.

Natsume smirked. "No need to get my best friend worried."

Ruka chuckled. "So, you have a sweet side too, huh?"

Natsume grunted. "Don't take it too serious. Anyway, gotta go. Raiden doesn't like tardy people."

Ruka laughed this time. "Don't be shy to show your care to your friends, Natsume. Okay then, see you around."

Natsume just rolled his eyes and waved his hand swiftly while disappearing behind the trees of Northern forest.

He keeps jogging in until he found a certain figure who wears black baggy pants and a dark blue shirt while holding a long silver pole.

"I'm not late, aren't I?"

"Nope," answered Raiden, coming out from the shades of the trees.

"Now what will we do?" asked Natsume.

He already used to Raiden methods now, and he has already trained with him for 5 or maybe 6 months. During those months, he has just done the same thing again and again. That is, burning a part of the grasses in this Northern forest. When he finally could burn some of the grasses, and used his fire freely without any obstacle, Raiden will changed his armband to the thicker one and he would come back to have nothing to summon. Because his flame that has already appeared, will vanished again. He often gets frustrated by this and he need to work really hard to make his flames appeared again and again, but Raiden told him over and over again that this training will have its use in the future. So, Natsume keeps doing this by the helps of mood booster, that is by thinking that he was doing all of this training for her.

"Like always," said Raiden, briefly. "Have you get your flames go freely?"

Natsume nodded slowly. He swipe his hand over one part of the grasses and it burns in a red dancing fire. Suddenly the fire stopped – Natsume knows that it was Raiden who has stopped his fire – and Raiden got up from where he was seating.

"Good, now how about changing to another armband?" asked Raiden, smirking.

Natsume groaned. "For how long do we need to do this over and over again?"

"This armband is the last, I promised," said Raiden, gave Natsume a thick silver armband – around 7 or 8 centimeters.

Natsume put off his armband that attached to his hand and changed it with the new one.

"Now, get start."

* * *

Mikan slumped down on her bed, exhausted and tired. She keeps staying like that for a while before rolled over and stood up, took her towel and started walking to her bathroom.

"Ugh, my body is aching everywhere! Damn that crazy witch," growled Mikan, stretching her body and walked up to her shower.

She has just finished her training with her teacher, Akane Hayashi. She was introduced to her teacher right after she was recovered her wounds from that horrible device, and then she started her training.

From Mikan's first impression, her teacher was a kind woman and she thought that Ms. Akane will be another Misaki nee-chan. But, what a false thought she has. Because as soon as the training start, which is a few minutes after she was told to make herself ready, didn't waste any of her time to make Mikan feel like in hell.

**Flashback**

_"Mikan Sakura, I will introduce you to your new teacher. She will give you full training from right now until 2 years ahead. Her name is Akane Hayashi." Hal said, pushing Mikan forward to meet her teacher._

_Mikan tripped when she was walking forward, but she was held up by a strong and muscular arm. She quickly looked up to say thanks to whoever her saver is._

_When Mikan looked up, she saw a really stunning woman. Her hair was as red as blazing fire and it reached her waist and her eyes, which are dark green, glowing with such an intimidating look, but they still looked kind. Her body is so tall and muscular. She looked strong and sporty and sexy at the same time with broad shoulder and small waist._

_"Hello, nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Her teacher gave out a stunning smile and put her back on her feet._

_Mikan blushed in embarrassment because she had tripped right in front of a person who she has just met. "Hello, nice to meet you too, Hayashi-sensei."_

_Still smiling, she said, "Okay, that's it I think. You can leave her in my hands Hal-sama."_

_"I expect you to do the best for her. She is a really talented Alice user."_

_Mikan shuddered when Hal said that. 'I think I will really be his tools to take down people he didn't like or tolerate,' thought Mikan, grimly._

_"Sure, I will. When she finished training with me, you will see a big difference on her," Akane smirk mysteriously._

_Hal nodded and walked out from the room, leaving Mikan with Akane._

_"Okay, now I want you to know a few things," said Akane, smiling._

_Mikan smiled back. "What is it, Akane-sensei?"_

_"First…"_

**End Flashback**

From right the first time, her teacher already gave her a speech full of rules and threat. For example, her teacher told her that she can't be late, skip her training, or forget about her training. Because once she does any of them, Ms. Akane will activate a controlling device that will make the bracelet on Mikan's left hand gave a really painful punishment. Mikan can feel shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the last time she forgets that she has training that day. That day she was busy chatting with Misaki nee-chan while eating a plate full of sushi, when suddenly her hand was throbbing with a really painful pain and she was feeling like her hand ready to get off her anytime if the pain didn't go away. She was clutching her hand hard, trying to ease the pain and calming the panic Misaki nee-chan when suddenly she remembered that she has training today and Akane Hayashi's rules. That was a horrible memory but since that, she always gets on her training on the right time, never late or skipped them.

**Flashback**

_"Do you understand my rules and punishment?" asked Akane, demandingly._

_Mikan stared blankly at her and nodded slowly. She didn't like this person anymore, really. She was too bossy, arrogant, and evil. She is just kind at the first time, but not for the rest of the time._

_"Now, turned around, I want to see your body."_

_Mikan followed Akane's order quickly before she makes her suffered again with the pain from the damn bracelet on her hand._

_"You are way too skinny. And short too. Oh goodness how could I train such a bad structure girl?" Akane said with frustration evident in her voice._

_Mikan couldn't help but rolled her eyes and glaring hard at the floor – because she can't glare directly at Akane without being harmed – hearing all Akane's insult about her body for a long 15 minutes until Akane satisfied or maybe she couldn't found anything left in Mikan's body to be insulted._

_"So, what should I do to make my body fit to your expectation?" asked Mikan, sarcastically. She was way too angry to give Akane a voice full of respect. She clearly knows that she was digging her own grave especially when Akane already gave her a warning about being a rebel or disrespectful child when she was gave out a really long speech before._

_Akane's dark green eyes blaze with anger when she heard Mikan's question. But surprisingly, she didn't make Mikan suffered by activating the device that will make Mikan clutching her left hand painfully. She just smiled darkly and said, "I will make you do many physics training that will help you to gain muscle and height. But don't forget to eat properly, Sakura, I don't want you to faint in any of my training. If you did, you will receive a punishment that I guarantee will make you can't sleep for a month."_

_Mikan tried to hold down her fear when she heard Akane's words and voice that full of threat. "I will eat properly," muttered Mikan. She was really pissed off that she cannot rebel to her rules._

_Akane gave out a victory smile. "Good. Now, I want you to go here right before the sun rise and work out until night but don't skip your meal. The training will stop if it was time to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and sleep. But no other excuse than that._

_"When will I start?"_

_"Tomorrow. For now, let's just talked about your Alices," answered Akane. "Oh, before I forget, here. Take care of this." Akane hold out a kind of black plastic – or is it a glass? Mikan didn't know – which is shaped like a long rectangle with a hole on the each side of the tip._

_"What is this?" asked Mikan, carefully._

_"It is an Alice, bullet, sword or any weaponthat bound to hurt you proof box. It's for your left arm. To protect it from any harm that will happen if you go on missions or war."_

_"So, in other words, I must protect this device?" Mikan asked, disbelievingly. She really can't believe that she must protect the device that makes her suffer so much pain by activating it._

_"Yes. You have to. No more discuss about that, you must wear it when you go to missions or war." Akane said in final tone._

_Mikan bit her lips, holding herself to talk back to that horrible teacher._

**End Flashback**

Since then, she has been training every day, from before the sun rise until it was past eleven o'clock. It was really a miracle that she didn't faint until now because of all the harsh training. But maybe, it's also because Misaki has helped her till now. When night comes and Mikan felt like her body's bones ready to be scattered because they have gone to pieces, Misaki will come bringing a syringe and inject her with a clear liquid that will helped her feel better. She believes that the liquid is safe because the one that inject it is Misaki nee-chan anyway and the one who made that liquid is Nonoko.

Oh by the way, she has already known who Nonoko is. She met with her several days after she recovered her wounds. Nonoko is a cheerful girl with shoulder length blue-black hair and sparkling dark blue eyes. She was a fun companion. She always smiles and jokes, making Mikan's life here in AAO a little bit better. And she has a Chemist Alice, which mean she can make any potion she like.

Speaking of her, right when Mikan came out from the bathroom, the blue-black haired girl she was talking before has already sitting on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Hey there, Nonoko-chan. What are you doing here?"

Nonoko turned her head and smiled. "Good evening, Mikan-chan. I'm bringing the syringe."

Mikan frowned. "It's not usual for you to come here and bring the syringe. Where is Misaki nee-chan?"

"Out for mission," Nonoko answered softly.

Mikan throw her towel in the rack after she dried her hair and slumped down beside Nonoko. "How can she take missions on such a beautiful weekend?" Mikan grunted.

"There is one rule that said, every assassin must obey Hal. No matter what."

"That's stupid."

Nonoko smiled sadly. "It is Hal's rule though. We can't oppose it."

"That devil son," cursed Mikan, gritted her teeth.

Nonoko chuckled. "You know Mikan-chan, when I first met you, your words are calm and polite, not like now. You have a really colorful vocabulary."

Mikan grinned. "Blame on Hal and that crazy witch. They have such a disgusting personality that I have many things on them to be cursed about."

Nonoko laughed hard. "I can't believe you say that!"

Mikan smiled and watch Nonoko laughed with warm heart. She loved to make someone laughs especially the likes of Nonoko and Misaki nee-chan because they have so many things to stress about. For example, Misaki's missions, or maybe yesterday, when Nonoko was told by Hal to make some impossible potions.

"Oh, by the way, Mikan-chan," Nonoko said when her laughs already subsided. "Are you tired? Do you need the energy booster or not?"

Mikan stayed silent for a while, feeling her sore muscle. "Well I think I can bear with it." Mikan said, smiling.

Nonoko frowned. "Are you sure? You looked really tired."

"I'm okay, Nonoko-chan. No need to be worry."

"How could I not worry? You are being trained by the most evil teacher ever," grumbled Nonoko.

In here, AAO, Her teacher, whose name is Akane Hayashi, was known to be the child of devil and Hal's relative. Everyone said that assassin who is being trained by her turned out to be the best assassin ever and of course, the most suffering too.

Mikan gave out a small smile. "Thank you Nonoko-chan, you're so kind."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Nonoko smiled back.

"It's getting late, you should go back to your room," said Mikan, softly pushed Nonoko away.

Nonoko pouted. "It's not good shoving someone away, Mikan."

Mikan chuckled. "No reason for this time. Go away."

"Fine, fine. But, tell me if you need the energy booster, okay?"

Mikan smiled. "Okay, I will tell you if I want to faint."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good night, Mikan-chan. Have a nice dream," said Nonoko, smiling while walked out from Mikan's room.

Mikan slumped down on her pillow as soon as the door of her room closed. She smiled sadly when she thought about Nonoko's last word before she went out.

'Have a nice dream huh? That will be the most impossible thing now. Especially after that _thing _happened.' thought Mikan, grimly while closing her eyes, and slowly drifting off to half-trance sleep.

* * *

"Imai." A hint of tiredness was quite evident in Natsume's voice.

Hotaru, who has just walked out from the cafeteria, turned around and stared questionably with cold and intimidating purple eyes at him.

"Have you found Mikan's location?"

"Why ask?"

Natsume grunted impatiently. "I know you know my reason, Imai. Stop acting like a stupid person."

Hotaru just stared Natsume indifferently. "Make me."

"Tch. Come on, Imai. Stop it. Just tell me."

"100.000 rabbits."

Natsume nearly choked out the coke he was drinking when he heard what Hotaru said. "What? You charge me for asking information about your best friend?"

"Yeah. Because you ask for it."

"For your information, it is _me_ who is going to save her," said Natsume, sarcastically.

"And for your information, it is _your entire fault_ that Mikan got abducted," retorted Hotaru, coldly.

Natsume sighed. Imai really knows how to get on someone nerves. "Fine. I'll give you 100.000 rabbits. Just give me that damn information."

Hotaru pulled out a gold pen from her pocket and tossed it to Natsume. Natsume quickly caught it and stared at the glimmering gold pen with some straight silver lines that craved onto the cap of the pen.

"What is this?"

"It's what you ask."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Tch."

"I will wait for my payment. Put it on my desk. The due is today. I will not tolerate any late payment," said Hotaru while turning her body and walked back to the cafeteria.

Natsume couldn't help but grumbled non-stop about that evil Ice Queen when he was walking back to his dorm, ready to check the mysterious gold pen.

"Natsume."

Natsume turned his head and met with a pair of bright cerulean blue eyes. "What's up, Ruka?"

"Nothing. Just wanna ask something."

"What?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"It's already half past one, Natsume. Come on, eat with me."

"I want to check something first, Ruka, later," said Natsume, walked away.

"Hey, but you must eat Natsume! I will wait here until you come!" shouted Ruka, putting his hand on the both sides of his mouth to enhance his voice.

Natsume smirked and said, "Stop worrying me, stupid."

"Natsume!"

"Just get your ass out of here. Because I will not show up until 5 o'clock."

Ruka smiled. He knows that Natsume really has a sweet side. Like this one. He knows immediately that in other words, Natsume will meet up with him here, at 5 o'clock.

* * *

"Mikan-chan? Knock knock."

Mikan lazily opened her heavy eyelids revealing misty hazel eyes. "Hmm.. What is it?" asked Mikan, sleepily.

"It's already 3 o'clock. I'm surprised that you haven't wake up yet. Did the training yesterday really drain up all of your energy?"

Mikan blinked her eyes and slowly, a picture of a raven haired girl with a pair of beautiful crimson eyes wearing a long sleeves black shirt with short denim jeans and white sandals, came to her sight. She blinked again and it took quite a time for her to recognize the girl who was sitting on her leather couch.

"Aoi?"

The girl chuckled and stood up, approaching Mikan's bed in light steps. "Yeah, it's me. Who else would want to wake a pig up early in the morning?"

Mikan's sleepiness quickly dispersed hearing the girl's words and she glared up at the smiling girl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aoi smiled widely. There is nothing can compare the fun on teasing Mikan right when she has just woke up. "That's mean you sleep like a pig, stupid."

Mikan grunted and tossed her blanket to the other side of the bed. Why on earth even in this damn organization there is someone who has personality just like Natsume? And even her features – raven hair and crimson eyes – is just like that stupid jerk! At first, Mikan was really suspicious about her relationship with Natsume, because she is really similar to him. But, after a few of interrogation here and there, and Aoi's eyes that feign innocent **(it's a surprise that she can sense this, although Mikan herself is innocent to no end *rolling eyes*)** when she was answering Mikan's question, Mikan began to believe that there is no relationship between Natsume and Aoi.

"Just shut up, Aoi. Don't make my mood sour right in the morning," grumbled Mikan, walking to the sink and washed her sleepy face.

Aoi make a mocked scared face. "Oh no, please don't kill me, Mikan-sama!"

Mikan glared hard at Aoi. "Aoi, enough. I'm not in the mood to joke right now."

Aoi giggled happily. "Oh, come on Mikan. You should say thanks to your savior who has just saved you from being tortured by that crazy witch."

Mikan rolled her eyes. Although Aoi is 3 years younger than her and Mikan has just known her for a month, she already could manage to get Mikan this annoyed. Wow, what a cool achievement. "Yeah, whatever. Just get out."

"Aw, that really hurts you know, Mikan. It's like my heart being stabbed by a million knives," said Aoi, slumped down herself to Mikan's bed while holding her chest.

Mikan was counting to ten in her heart, trying to calm down her anger. 'Calm down, she is just joking around.' Mikan said to herself. "I want your annoying face to be gone right after I have my shower." Mikan opened her door to the bathroom and slammed it closed with full force. After that, she quickly stripped her clothes and throws it to the dirty clothes container, she didn't want to be late on her training although the cheeky girl outside really made her boiling with anger.

"Don't miss me, Mikan!" Mikan can clearly heard Aoi's voice despite the heavy hot water that rained down on her hair and body.

Mikan scoffed and shouted back. "I won't miss you! Ever!"

Aoi laugh heartily. "Thank you!" There is a sound of a door slammed open and shut quickly followed with the echo of Aoi's voice.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and make a fast move on washing her hair with strawberry scent shampoo. After that, she grabs a slimy cream color bar of soap from the rack and started to rub it all over her body until it makes many beautiful bubbles. Mikan giggled a little, she couldn't help but act like a seven year old child who was a fan of bubbles. She starts popping the bubbles as soon as she saw it while keeps rubbing the soap to make more bubbles, didn't mind the time that keeps ticking to 4 o'clock.

"Mikan!"

_Thump Thump Thump_

"I'm not joking this time. Its fifteen minutes left to 4 o'clock. If you don't want to be late, you'd better get out from your bubble castle right now!"

'And here I was thinking that _she _won't come back to annoy the hell out of me after she was threatened,' thought Mikan. But she didn't grumble any further, it's almost 4 o'clock anyway. Mikan hurriedly turned the tap on, letting the water washed away all the evident of her childishness, grabbed the nearest towel and pulled open the bathroom door.

"What are you doing still hanging around here?" asked Mikan, furrowed her eyebrows, with her waist long brunette hair still dripping wet.

Aoi smiled widely. "Hey, if you keep your face like that, I think I will see a grandma tomorrow."

Mikan sighed tiredly. "Aoi, please, I beg you. I just want a peaceful morning for now."

"Okay, okay, I surrendered," said Aoi, laugh a little while taking a seat on Mikan's puffy bed.

"Good." Mikan started to dry her hair with her towel while rummaging through her wardrobe, searching for sweat pants and tank-top.

"Mikan, how does it feel to be trained by Hayashi-sama?" asked Aoi, carefully.

Mikan froze. She really didn't want to share the pain she must go through every time she was training with _her._

Aoi laughed nervously. "It's okay if you didn't want to answer. I'm sorry. I just blurted out like that, I know it was your privacy."

Mikan quickly composed herself and put a calming smile on her face. "It's okay, Aoi-chan. I think it isn't something private. But you need to know that, there is no happiness in this organization, especially in the training," said Mikan, softly. Her eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Mikan nee-chan. I didn't mean to bring up your sadness," said Aoi, guiltily.

Mikan shook her head and smiled more convincingly this time. "No, it's really okay, Aoi. Now, you should go back to your room before your trainer searched for you. And thank you for waking me up," said Mikan, kissed the top of Aoi's head and patted her before grabbing her sport bag and walked out from her room.

"'Well, there is clearly no happiness and only pain that I can felt when I was training with that crazy witch." Mikan muttered under her breath. She sighed and wiped her tears that were accidently fell, running down her cheeks. "Come on, you must be strong, Mikan!" said Mikan to herself, patting her cheeks and start walking to her training center where her teacher must has been waiting.

When she arrived there, she quickly took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing her red head teacher who was standing with her back facing Mikan.

"Good morning, Hayashi-sensei," said Mikan, coldly. Cursing each word that come out from her mouth to greet her _crazy teacher_.

"Good. You didn't late." Was all Akane said.

"What should I do?" asked Mikan, flatly, after a long silence enveloped between them. Ever since Akane tortured her cruelly, Mikan always guard her emotion, she always has her cold mask on and not letting any single emotion came up on her face. Like now, she just looking at Akane indifferently, although deep inside her heart she was afraid, what kind of torture her teacher will give to her today?

Akane turned around and a smirk plastered on her face. "Today, I will give you new training."

"You always give new trainings."

Akane glare at Mikan, indicating that she should stop talking. When Akane feel enough, she started pacing around the room while holding a little white board on her left hand and black marker on her right hand. "So, first of all you have already passed the body training," said Akane, ticked one box that has word 'body trains' beside it.

Akane was poising like she was thinking when suddenly she looked at Mikan and grabbed Mikan's shoulder. After that she eyed her from top to bottom. "Ha! Look at my great work! Now you have a body that will make every men drooling and women glaring."

"I'd choose to be fat rather than having nice body with so much torture from a crazy woman," muttered Mikan under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Akane, stared suspiciously at Mikan.

"No, nothing. I'm just saying thanks for making my body great."

"You should have!" said Akane, held her head high.

'Tch. Conceited bitch,' cursed Mikan in her thought.

"By the way, second, you have passed the brain training too. So, I assumed that if you were facing some problem in a mission or etc, you can get a solution fast, right?"

"Yes, Hayashi-sensei."

Akane let out a high pitched laugh and that made Mikan shivered. "Good, very good." She said, satisfied.

Mikan stared at Akane disgustedly but **(should I say this is fortunate or not?)** Akane didn't see anyway.

"Now," Akane said again, her voice was sharp which make Mikan quickly turned her attention to her teacher. "I want you to have strength training."

"How would I do it?" Mikan asked. She was starting to get annoyed by her teacher's lacking information about her training.

"That," answered Akane, pointing at a bar that most people used for pull ups.

"Pull up?"

"No. See it closer."

Mikan walked closer to the bar which is about two and half meters from the ground and stared up at it. It is a common bar that was used to do pull up – she was right about it – but when Mikan look closer, the bar has two thick cuffs that attached to it with 15 centimeters gap between them.

"So… what should I do now?" asked Mikan, eyeing carefully the cuffs.

"Climb that ladder which attached at wooden block. When you reach there lock your ankle with the cuffs there."

Mikan gulped. 'Oh no, I think It will be a hard one,' thought Mikan. She already could imagine what kind of training she will be going through today.

"Come on, Sakura. Fast. You will train overtime if you are slacking now," scolded Akane, frowning her perfect eyebrows.

Mikan took a deep breath before climbing the ladder quickly and sit on the wooden block when she has reached the top.

"Sakura! I said fast!" shouted Akane from below.

"Yeah. Just be patient, you stupid hag," grumbled Mikan, locking both of her ankles to the cuffs on the bar.

"Don't forget to lock your safety on your waist!"

Mikan scanned the bar quickly and found a thin but strong white rope with lock on each side of it. After that, she wrapped it around her waist and snapped it.

"Check all of it. I don't want to see you dead by the sunset. Don't forget to grab the bar!" instruct Akane.

'If you don't want me to be dead, why bother to make training like this one,' thought Mikan, annoyed. She pulled the rope and the cuffs, making sure that the locks won't betray on her and make her fall to the ground. After that she grab the bar as hard as she can, until her knuckles turn white.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," shouted Mikan back.

Mikan saw Akane pushing a button below, and the wooden block started to move back, leaving Mikan hanging in the air, two and half meters from the ground.

"Now, let go of your hand!"

"No! I will fall!" shouted Mikan, panic. She cannot hide her fear anymore.

"You won't, stupid girl! Just let it go or I will activate your bracelet!"

Mikan cursed with many colorful words and prayed in her heart, hoping that she won't fall head first on the ground.

"I will count to three! One!"

Mikan gulped and wiped her wet palm on her clothes.

"Two!"

She shut her eyes and chanting over and over that she will be alright.

"Three!"

Mikan let the bar go and she was falling back freely with an amazing speed, but surprisingly – for Mikan at least – the cuffs and the rope survived on holding her weight, and instead falling head first to the ground, she was hanging like a monkey upside down.

"Now, I want you to sit up for 4 hours."

Mikan's eyes bulged out in surprise. "What? How can I do sit up in this position? And that long? Are you insane?"

"You have to," answered Akane, shrugging her shoulder indifferently despite the blazing anger that pass through her dark green eyes, because of hearing Mikan's words. "It will be quite hard for the start but eventually you will be used to it."

Mikan glared at the upside down figure of Akane's. "I can't do this."

"You will and you have to," said Akane with final tone in her voice. "And don't even try to make it less than 200 sit ups. Because there is a counter here, and if you make it less than 200, I will activate your bracelet. 1 sit up is the same as 1 hour torture."

Mikan sighed in defeat. Akane has control over her, especially because of _this damn bracelet_, but anyway, she cannot do much about it. Until someone get her out from this prison, she must do everything that Akane told her to.

"I will leave you now, and I hoped I see a 200 at the counter when I come back," said Akane, briefly while opening the door and shut it behind her back.

"Natsume, please help me," mumbled Mikan, starting to do her sit ups in crazy position with tears from her hazel eyes that threaten to fall.

* * *

The exam is really making me stressed out. I think I may even have a brain damage at the end of the exam -_- butt,, thank you soo much because all of your support that I can finally update chapter 5! hahaha

You know, I nearly fall from my chair when I see the reviews # I know it's exaggerating something butt I am really _that _surprised! Thank you so muchh guys! *cries* I am really happyyy *sobs*

**michan-natsu** : Your welcome ^^ I'm really glad that you like it XD thank you soo much for reviewing my storyy =D and thank you too for your support on my exam ;D

**XxJMLxX or xXJMLXx **:P *LOL* : Thank you so muchhh! It's okayyy, I'm really happy that you spare your time to reviews my storyy ^^

**Broken Reveries** : hahaha not really actually ^^ there is some writers that update everyday O.O don't know how they do that though LOL hahaha but anyway, thank you veryy much for your support and review! =D love your storyy anyway,, please make more XD

**Pureblooded1998** : Rogeer that XD hahaha thank you veryyy much for the review! ^^

**G** : Is a G for guest? Well I don't know, just guessing around, but thank you very muchh for reviewing my storyy XD

**Sweet715930** : Thank you veryy muchh for the review! And I'm really glad that you like the twist ^^

Well I guess that's all, see you around in the next chapter! :)))

Please, help me by your reviews! ^^

Thank you very muchhh ~ xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission

**My Love for You Won't Die**

I'm gladly present chapter 6! *drumrolls* as a gift for my sweet readers who keep sticking with my storyy!

Please, Enjoy =D

*Sorry for bad grammar and tenses .*

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A girl with golden brown locks that tied into a high ponytail was walking down firmly on the bridge that connects the front door with the hallway with her right hand holding a sharp knife. Her knee-high black boots can be heard clunking against the wooden floor. She stopped for a while when she heard unknown voices, and quickly scanned her surrounding carefully. Her hazel eyes glow in reflection from the moonlight, and her beautiful face is void from any emotion, except coldness.

She turned her head at the dark hall on her right when she can determine where the suspicious voices came from. The voices keep coming closer and closer to her. So, the girl quickly jumped up to the crook that was located between the steel pillars, 3 meters from the ground, and listened closely to the voices that now she recognize as two men.

"We should watch out of that boy, he is dangerous," said one of the two men.

"Yeah. I wonder why boss wanted to keep that boy. He could have killed all of us in one blow!" said the other man.

"The boss has a little damage in his brain I think."

"Ssttt.. You cannot say that, Ky, the boss will hear."

The man who is called Ky can be seen shrugging. "The boss won't hear, relax. He was too preoccupied with the boy's Alice."

"You know, actually I must admit despite the dangerousness of the boy and the fact that he could kill all of us in one blow, his Alice was incredible."

"Well, it's hard not to admit that if you have travelled around the world and found his Alice is in the rare category."

"I wonder how the boss can catch him without being killed."

"Yeah, I wondered about that too. Because our boss's Alice is nothing compared to that boy's Alice."

The girl can hear that their steps coming closer to where she hides. Her heart was thumping hard on her rib cage, indicating that she was really nervous as this was her first mission alone without any backup. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 'I can do it." She thought, encouraging herself. She slipped her white full mask on her face and pulled up her black gloves until it reach her elbow.

"I don't want to get near to that boy ever again." The voice of the man was louder, and the girl was sure as hell that they were just 3 or 4 meters from her hiding place.

"Yeah, me too," said the other man.

The girl took a deep breath once again, before she slide down from her hiding place and jumped on one of the man.

The man let out a shrill of scream, but he didn't scream for long because the girl quickly pulled out her hunting knife and stabbed it on the back of his neck. After that, she jumped over the corpse of the dead man, pulling out her knife with her, and landed gracefully in front of the other man.

"Who are you?!" shouted the man, summoning a tornado to attack the girl.

"Oh, I see, your Alice is wind." The girl chuckled softly while summoning a wall of steel to surround her and protected her from the tornado.

The man was stunned by the girl's chuckling, and she quickly took this opportunity to freeze all the man's body, except his heart and from the shoulder up.

"Tell me where is the boy," asked the girl, emotionlessly, pressing her knife to the man's neck.

"I – I don't know," the man stammered, his eyes looked scared.

"I know you know. I have heard your conversation. If you don't want to answer you will be a bird's meat just like your friend."

"No! I-I will tell!" shouted the man in panic.

"Where is he?"

"I-In the captive room, number 507."

"Where is the captive room?"

"J-just follow this path a-and you will find an intersection. T-turn left and all the rooms on that hall i-is captive room."

The girl stared at the man once again to make sure he is telling the truth before snapping her finger, letting all the ice shattered, including the man's body. After that, she quickly broke into run, following the path and turning left when she find the intersection.

"Hmm.. 507," muttered the girl to herself while scanning the number plate on the door of the rooms. "This is it."

The girl pressed her ear to the door, carefully listening to every sound that was emitted from the room 507. There was a beeping sound, the one that like in the hospital to detect heartbeat, a voice of man talking softly with a woman, a painful groan in every 30 seconds and a clunking sound, like steel bumping with steel. 'Oh man, I think I must use force. There are too many people in there,' thought the girl. 'Oh well, at least the enemy is just two.'

The girl fished out a short wire, and put it in the keyhole. She moved the wire here and there, and in a minute the she was able to open the locked door. She quietly slipped inside the room, closed the door and locked it from inside.

Nobody notices her yet, so she quickly scanned her surrounding while searching for a place to hide. The room looked like a science lab, with computers all over the room and many glass wardrobes which contain many tubes, bottles, and glasses. Right in the middle of the room was a bed – it looks really uncomfortable – and on the bed was a silver haired boy maybe around 9 or 10 years old. Both of his hand and feet were locked by steel cuffs that attached to the bed and a bright lamp was right above his body. His eyes were covered by a strip of white cloth so she cannot see if he was awake or not, but judging from the constant squirming and groan that emitted from his mouth, she was kind of sure that he was awake.

On the both sides of the bed, there was a man and a woman who were wearing white lab coats. The man has white hair, blue eyes and he has thick glasses framing his face while the woman has a dirty blond hair which was tied into a bun and a pair of chocolate eyes. Both of them looked busy with the man's hands keep going everywhere around the boy's body, and the woman busy writing on the paper and clicking on the computer.

The room looks so stuffed but, with the girl's sharp eyes, she finally could find a place to hide, which is behind a big wardrobe. Maybe it sound so cheap, but in the meantime it is the best place for the girl to hide. It was a really safe hiding place anyway.

"The reaction is good," said the man, sticking a needle into the boy's right hand and connect it with a long tube.

The boy's groan can be heard again and this time and his squirming become more violent.

"Yeah, of course. That's what we expected from a boy with an Alice as brilliant as him," answered the woman. She was injecting some yellow liquid to the boy's hand with a big syringe.

'Ouch, that would hurt,' thought the girl, watching from her hiding place.

The boy screamed and his chest moved up and down in a fast pace. The girl looked at the machine which is showing the boy's heartbeat and she can see really clear that his heart now beating at a crazy pace.

"Oh, that liquid isn't compatible with the body. Change it," said the man while stabbing another needle with tube to his hand.

"Okay. Which liquid should we test next?" asked the woman, rummaging one of the glass wardrobes.

The girl who was watching the whole scene quickly got sick with the man's and woman's doing. 'How can they do that? They were using a boy, a child's body to do experiment!' thought the girl, angrily.

Can't stand watching more the action of the sick bastards, the girl waited quietly until the woman finished injecting another serum to the boy's body and then she jumped out from her hiding place bringing both of the man and the woman attention to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" shouted the man, pointing at the girl, making the girl flew away by summoning his levitating Alice.

The girl quickly gathers the wind to stop her moving on the air and landed safely 6 meters from the man.

"I was the one that should ask that question. What are you doing," said the girl, icily while freezing the man's and the woman's body, just like the man from before.

The girl walked gracefully to the boy's bed and she freeze the cuffs, and then breaking it along with the cuffs, freeing the boy. After that, she pulled out the needles, healed the wound on the boy's hands which made by the needles, and opening the white cloth that covered his eyes.

The boy slowly opening his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful green eyes. The eyes were deep and mysterious, eyes that shouldn't being held by a boy as young as him.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl, deadpanned.

The boy nodded slowly, his eyes were fixed on the girl. The girl, feeling uncomfortable with the boy's stare quickly looked away and chooses to handle the sick bastards first.

"What kind of liquid did you inject to him?" The girl sounded bored.

"I won't answer to a bitch like you!" spat the woman.

"I'm just giving two choices. Answer or die."

"We choose die!" answered both of them.

"Well, that's not a good option. But I'll grant it anyway," said the girl, snapping her fingers and the same thing happen. The ice shattered along with the man's and the woman's body.

"Who are you?" a hoarse voice asked from behind.

"Some agent on mission," answered the girl, briefly while walking to the door. "Hurry up or I will leave you."

The boy slowly put his feet on the floor and walking like an old man to the door.

"You're so slow."

"Well, sorry, you're not the one that being injected by many unknown damn liquid to your body and being held as a captive for God-knows-how-long." The boy said in annoyance.

The girl just stared emotionlessly at the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted the boy in surprise.

"Teleporting."

In a blink of eye, the girl and the boy has already stepping their feet on soft green grasses and under the shade of trees.

"Where are we? And who are you?" asked the boy, demandingly.

"Mikan," answered the girl, taking off her mask. "And we're in the forest, stupid."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Gakuen Alice, many of the students choose to do their activities outside, but a certain raven haired inventor choose to be inside her laboratory, busy tapping on her big computer. Her amethyst eyes never left the computer monitor, scanning each line of information she has gotten on AAO – Alice Assasinator Organization – and a certain brunette girl.

"Hotaru, you should eat properly. It's not good for your body you know," said the pink haired girl, sitting on the empty table.

"Just sit there silently like a good girl, Anna."

Anna sighed. "Come on, Hotaru, I have brought you some of my cooking, and I know you will like it."

"Why?" asked Hotaru, her eyes still fixed on the monitor.

"Because I have a cooking Alice and I have cooked you some crab soup and crab sticks!" shouted Anna, frustrated.

"Hm."

Anna sighed in defeat. Really, she wonders how Mikan could stand being Hotaru's best friend. Hotaru is really a stoic and cold person. "Hotaru, please, I beg you, it's for your health."

"Just leave them there. I will eat it later."

"No, I want to see you eat right in front of my eyes."

Hotaru sighed and turned around, massaging her forehead. "Anna, you know that I have bunch of work and research to do. It's already been two years and we still haven't found _her._ That Hyuuga is waiting for information from me, because that stupid idiot can't found _her_ by himself."

Anna huffed. "I know Natsume-kun didn't mind that you spent just a few minute on eating."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "It's not him that I worried about, stupid. It's _her_."

"And I bet that _she_ won't like it if you didn't eat properly," retorted Anna.

Hotaru take a deep breath and let it go in a huff. "Okay, I will eat them. Give me."

Anna smiled inwardly, celebrating her success on making Hotaru eat something. She quickly took the plate that contain the crab sticks and a thermos that contain crab soup out of her bag, and then, she gave the plate to Hotaru while she was pouring the crab soup into a big mug and put a spoon in it.

Since Mikan abduction, Hotaru was depressed. Anyone with eyes can see it despite the fact that Hotaru stoic mask always there. She keeps locking herself in her lab, didn't eat and just rest for a few hours, after that she continued with her work, which is searching for a certain brunette.

Everybody in the gang was really worried about it, especially the bunny boy, Ruka. Well it really wasn't a secret or should we say it was an open secret for everyone that Ruka has a thing for Hotaru and Hotaru has a thing for him. **(Right, readers? ;))** So, whenever Ruka has a free time, he always spends it with Hotaru in her lab. Caring and persuading her to eat, and because of that, many gossips revolve around the school that Ruka was feeding Hotaru because she didn't want to eat anything. But, no one knows the truth about that gossip though.

"There, I have finished it all. Now out. Stop being an annoying bug here," said Hotaru, turning back to her computer.

Anna chuckled. "Okay, I am going to get out from here, but, just be careful Hotaru, there is another visitor coming soon," teased Anna while gathering her things and put it in her bag.

"Anna," growled Hotaru. "Do you want to taste my gun?"

Anna's eye widen in fear. "No, no. I will get out from here!"

Anna quickly run out from Hotaru's lab and slammed the door shut, before continue running until she reach her dorm.

Hotaru sighed. "Really, that girl is annoying."

* * *

"What's your name, boy?" asked Mikan, emotionlessly.

"Youichi," muttered the boy, slumped himself down on the root of the tree.

"How do you feel now?"

"Horrible?" answered Youichi, sarcastically.

Mikan just stared at Youichi for a while, checking if there is anything weird with the reaction of his body. After seeing that Youichi was sweating a lot and shivering although the air is really hot, Mikan quickly fished out her phone and dialed some number.

"This is Nonoko speaking."

"Hey there, Nonoko-chan," greeted Mikan, walking away from Youichi.

"Oh, hello Mikan-chan! How is your mission?"

"Success. But I need your help."

"I would love to help! Where is your position now?"

"I think you can track it by computer."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you have _that bracelet_. See you in 20 minutes then."

"Okay," said Mikan, ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You are a multi-Alice user." It was a statement, not a question.

Mikan turned her head and walked back to the young boy. "Yeah. So what?"

"You just reminds me of my sister." Youichi smile sadly.

Mikan sighed inwardly. 'Maybe this boy need some love. Oh, well, nothing bad will happen if I opened myself to this boy,' thought Mikan, slowly putting off her cold mask.

"So, you want to tell me about your sister?" asked Mikan, seated herself beside Youichi.

Youchi looked surprise by the soft tone Mikan used, but actually he was more surprise to himself. It's because he has never been telling anyone about his past, especially his sister. But, the strange thing is, when he finally can tell someone the story about his past, he was telling it to an unknown girl. And, one more, he can't keep his mouth shut when he was around this girl, although usually he was a really stolid person.

"Well, my sister is a multi-Alice user. She has wind, x-ray, and levitating Alice. She was a tomboy girl, always cutting her hair short like boys and acting like she wasn't a girl. She always took care of me because my parents have died even before I was born, and I really love her."

Youichi stopped for a while, he looked like he was trying to compose himself, not letting any emotion came out from his face.

"One day, my sister suddenly gone. She was going to school, but she never came back. I tracked her down and found that she was being abducted by some evil people. I am doing what I think I must do in a nine years old boy thought, and I regret that from then till now. I invade the organization which kidnapped my sister, feeling superior with my Alice. In the end, it turned out that I did freed my sister but, she was protecting me so I can flee, and because of that, my sister," Youichi took a deep breath, and whispered. "Died."

"I'm sorry," said Mikan, softly. "I didn't mean to make you remembered about your sister."

Youichi slowly shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. It isn't your fault."

"If you want, I can be your other sister."

As soon as he heard Mikan's statement, Youichi's eyes sparkled with happiness. "You can?"

Mikan chuckled. This guy is really cute, and despite the depth of his mature green eyes, it turns out that actually he still has a child personality.

Youichi cleared his throat. "Um.. sorry.. uh, I didn't mean that. I mean I.. um.. no.. It's.."

"It's okay to act like your age sometimes, Youichi. It won't hurt you. Besides, you already have me now as your sister," said Mikan, gave out a small reassuring smile and patted his head.

Youichi looked away and Mikan can clearly see a flash of red cheeks before that.

"Thank you," mumbled Youichi, shyly.

"You're welcome," said Mikan, smiled.

"Wow, it's rare to see you smile nowadays to other people, Mikan-chan. This kid sure is something." A happy voice said from right behind Mikan.

Mikan was surprise, but of course, she wouldn't show it. "You are so slow," grumbled Mikan, stood up.

Nonoko grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I.. um.. got caught up a bit."

Mikan smirked teasingly. "I know you are doing something with Kitsuneme, right?"

"No!" Nonoko shouted automatically.

Mikan chuckled. "You answer too fast, Nonoko. Tsk tsk. Not a good liar."

Nonoko's face now is beet red. "Just tell me what do you need, Mikan-chan, and stop teasing me!"

Mikan let out a small laugh. "Okay, okay."

"Now, what's wrong here?" asked Nonoko, clearing her throat, trying to compose herself after the embarrassing talk.

"This boy. He was sweating a lot and shivering despite this hot weather," answered Mikan, pointed at Youichi.

"I'm okay, ugly," said Youichi, already back to his oldself.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, old man and let Nonoko check you up."

Youichi grunted in annoyance but he let Nonoko check up on him anyway.

"What's wrong with him, Nonoko?" asked Mikan, eyeing Youichi carefully.

"Hmm.. it's looked like he has been injected by various serum, am I right?" Nonoko answered while checking Youichi's pulse.

"Yeah. From what I have seen before, he was injected with yellow and clear liquid. He also was injected with some needles that connected with long tubes."

"I think these serums were quite dangerous."

"Do you have the antidote?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. I must make it first."

Mikan frowned. "Is it okay for him to wait in this condition?"

"I think if it's only for 2 or 3 days, he will survive. For the mean time I will inject some other antidote, it's not really effective but at least it has effect."

Youichi groaned. "I said I was okay, no need to make some antidote."

Mikan glare at Youichi in annoyance. "You are the victim here, and I am the one that save you, so just shut up and let me be the one in control."

Youichi glare back at Mikan, and they have a glaring contest for a few minutes before Youichi sighed and back off. Mikan was more superior than him anyway.

Nonoko chuckled seeing the childish side of Mikan, but she didn't say anything about that. Instead, she just packed her things up and stood up. "Mikan, I have something to tell you. Can I talk to you alone?"

Mikan nodded and followed Nonoko walking deeper to the forest, but not after she gave a warning look at Youichi, quietly told him to stay and not doing anything stupid.

"What is it, Nonoko?" asked Mikan when they already walked quite a distance from Youichi.

"Mikan-chan, have you heard about Youichi before?" asked Nonoko, carefully.

"I think I have heard his name long time ago, but I didn't quite remember. My mind is a bit hazy about that." Mikan frowned. She looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

Nonoko let out a sad smile. "You know, Mikan-chan, Youichi has a same fate as you."

"What do you mean?"

"That bracelet," answered Nonoko, briefly.

Mikan's eyes widen when it dawned to her. "He, he has a bracelet to on his hand like me?"

Nonoko slowly nodded.

"I remember now, Misaki nee-chan has told me about two other people that have the same fate as me," Mikan muttered in low voice. "Don't tell me he is… Youichi Hijiri?"

"Yeah, he is," answered Nonoko, sadly.

"No, no, he is too little!" whispered Mikan while shaking her head.

"Calm down, Mikan-chan. I have good news for you."

"But.."

Nonoko gave Mikan a stern look and Mikan quickly shut her mouth. Nonoko being angry is one of the scariest things in Mikan's life. She still remembered when she made Nonoko angry, well actually it's not her fault but it connects with her anyway.

**Flashback**

_Mikan keeps pulling herself up and let down, repeating it all over the 4 hours to reach 200. But, although she already passed body training, her physic is still weak. She is still a newbie anyway._

_Mikan looked at the counter and found number 130 on the counter. She nearly screamed out in frustration. Her vision already hazy and she was in the edge of passing out. She has vomited for 2 times as the impact for doing sit up in _this_ position. In condition like this, how can she do 70 more sit ups?!_

_"Sakura!" The door slammed open and in Mikan's hazy vision there was a woman walking in, approaching her._

_"I'm sorry," whispered Mikan, vomited again. The floor under her head was really disgusting with vomit everywhere and the smell, it's kind of like scrap heap._

_"Get her down. She will receive her punishment tomorrow," said Akane to someone Mikan can't see. But she can felt a hand supporting her head and the other snapping open the feet cuffs._

_"Thank you," Mikan muttered softly, after that she blacked out._

_When she woke up, she found herself already in her room wearing PJ's and tucked in warmed blanket. On her forehead there was a wet cool cloth, and she can feel she was burning up._

_"You are finally awake, Mikan-chan." A voice full of relief said from her right side._

_Mikan slowly turned her head and found Nonoko was sitting right beside her. "Hey, Nonoko-chan. Thank you for taking care of me," said Mikan, weakly._

_Nonoko huffed, unsatisfied. "That crazy witch is really an insane bitch! I will get your revenge at her," said Nonoko, her blue eyes are so dark with blazing rage in them._

_Mikan sweat dropped. "Relax Nonoko-chan. It's just that my body hasn't accustomed to Akane's training."_

_"No, you cannot do anything in this case. I _will_ get revenge on her no matter what, just see!" After shouting some more angry words, Nonoko stomped on her feet and get out from Mikan's room, slamming the door in full force._

_Mikan wince a little hearing Nonoko's rage, but, she chooses to ignore it and just make herself more comfortable in her snuggly bed before drifted off into a deep slumber._

_But, who knows that Nonoko really gets her revenge on Akane? If Mikan knows that, she was sure as hell that she will stopped her all out before Nonoko went out from her room._

_Right early in the morning, Misaki slammed opens Mikan's bedroom door when Mikan has just finished her bath._

_"What happened?" asked Mikan, anxiously, seeing Misaki's panic face._

_"Dress up, Hurry up! Nonoko went rampage on Akane, you must stopped her before Hal make a move on Nonoko!"_

_Mikan's eye widen in surprise. "What the hell is she doing?" asked Mikan while quickly grab her shirt and long black pants._

_"I don't know either! She was shouting about you and your training, and that Akane is a crazy bitch and etc."_

_Mikan frowned, her face shows confusion. "What's wrong with her?" muttered Mikan to herself while running after Misaki._

_When Mikan has arrived at the crime scene, she didn't know if she should laugh or mad or just stood there and watch. _

_Akane and Nonoko was standing face to face, well actually, Akane wasn't standing because she was sprawled on the floor while holding her burned face with painful scream echoed in the hallway where they were having fight. On the other side, Nonoko was standing in rage and she was holding many tubes in both of her hands._

_"Just get your common sense, bitch! And listen to my advice!" shouted Nonoko, throwing one of the tubes._

_The tube flies and landed on Akane's back with a crash, making blue liquid spread on Akane's body. The shirt that Akane is wearing was quickly dissipated with the touch of the liquid, and as quick as the shirt dissipate, Akane's skin was burning like she was being burnt by fire._

_Akane's scream in pain was really tremendous; Mikan had to cover her ears to prevent her eardrum being ruptured. If Mikan take a closer look, Akane's body actually has already been tortured so bad, that it has many bruises, cuts, and burned mark._

_Mikan slightly winced, seeing Nonoko's sadistic work. She didn't know that the kind hearted Nonoko can be this sadist when it came to revenge._

_"Nonoko-chan, I'm okay now, so would you stop hurting Hayashi?" asked Mikan, softly touching Nonoko's shoulder._

_Nonoko turned her head in Mikan's direction and Mikan can see that she was in fury mode. "No. Bothering," said Nonoko through her gritted teeth._

_"Please, Nonoko-chan, I beg you," plead Mikan, showing her best puppy dog eyes._

_Nonoko glared at Mikan really hard that it make Mikan felt shiver ran down her spine. 'Come on Mikan, you can do it!' thought Mikan, encouraging herself although the thing she want to do the most right now is get away from the scary Nonoko._

_ "Keep her distracted, I will inject some sedative to her," whispered Misaki swiftly._

_"Nonoko, please," plead Mikan once again, trying to get her attention while Misaki was sneaking at Nonoko's back._

_"Just leave me alone with this crazy..." Nonoko's eyes widen when the needle from the syringe make contact with her skin and in a second she already passed out._

_"Huuff, glad you make it Misaki nee-chan. I was really scared that Nonoko will eat me," said Mikan, slowly dragging the unconscious Nonoko to her room._

_Misaki grinned. "Yeah, I'm afraid too. What will she do if she found out that I was sneaking while bringing syringe to inject her?"_

_"I think she will make you vanish Misaki nee-chan," said Mikan, chuckling._

_"Yeah, I believe she is _really _capable of doing that." Misaki rolled her eyes and laugh._

**End of Flashback**

"Mikan-chan! Did you hear what I have just said?"

Mikan blinked her eyes and jolted in surprise.

"Mikan," said Nonoko, a hint of annoyance can be detected in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I was just.. dazing," Mikan said sheepishly.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Just hear my good news."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've seen Youichi's hand before and it seems like during his captive, the captor has deprived the bracelet including its needle and spider feet. So, what's left on Youichi's hand was a scar from the former wound."

"Really?" Mikan's eyes are full of happiness. "Are you sure Nonoko?"

Nonoko nodded happily. "Yep. I have checked all of his hand and I found nothing that connected with the bracelet."

"That's a really good thing to hear! So, now.." a sly smirk crept up to Mikan's lips, and her eyes flashing with foxy glint.

Nonoko smiled knowingly. "So, what's your next plan, Ms. Sherlock?"

"Youichi won't come back with me to the AAO. He will stay."

Nonoko stared at Mikan in shock. "You can't do that Mikan! You know that Hal won't tolerate any failure in missions. Moreover this mission was connected with one of the top operative in AAO!"

Mikan just smiled. "It's important for a child to grow up well Nonoko-chan. He was way too little to experience more horrible things than this. And it's good that finally someone can break free and get away from the AAO."

"You still can't do that. Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I know what I am doing one hundred percent."

"But you will get punished!"

"It's okay. At least Youichi can be free."

"You really are a masochist."

Mikan just shrugged. "I can bear with it."

"Youichi cannot wander alone and you know clearly that I must go back to AAO as soon as possible," said Nonoko, trying to give out another reasons.

Mikan smirk. "Well, he won't be alone, I am going to send him to Gakuen Alice."

"Your previous school?" asked Nonoko, lifting one of her eyebrows.

Mikan nodded. "You're right."

"But, who will escort him?"

"Easy as pie. Misaki nee-chan will escort him. She was on mission right? And I know that she could finished the mission before the deadline."

"You cannot contact her when she was on mission."

Mikan chuckled. "Well, fortunately I can contact her, Nonoko-chan. I have already sent a message to her and she said yes. She will be here in 2 hours."

Nonoko sighed in defeat. She really can't win against this stubborn girl. "Fine, fine. I will help you with your plan."

Mikan grinned. "Thank you, Nonoko-chan. You are the best!" She said while hugging her.

Nonoko grunted. "Yeah, just let me go now. I'm going to inject some antidote to him."

Mikan let Nonoko go and followed her, back to where Youichi has already dozed off under the cool air, with a satisfied and happy grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Huuff.. Finally I finished chapter 6! Hahaha

By the way, Pleaseee pretty please *puppy dog eyes* check out my second fanfic,, **I Am A Vampire** ^^ and please kindly tell me is that story worth to be continued or not ;D

**Broken Reveries : **Hahaha you're welcome ^^ thank youu so muchh for your review and support! XD hahaha it's because your storyy is good, I love it! By the way, I've already liked your storyy, please make more.. I'm looking forward to it! :D

**Pureblooded1998 : **Aww.. thank youu sooo muchhh.. You're really sweet XD hahaha I'm really happy when I was reading your review =D

**Susanna :** Thank youu veryyy much for your review! XD

Please kindly reviews! =D I'm really looking forward to your comments on my story ^^

But please don't give me flames ;))

Thank youu soo muchh to all of you! Xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	7. Chapter 7 : Result

**My Love for You Won't Die**

Here is chapter 7! Please, Enjoy =D

*Sorry for bad grammar and tenses .*

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, you have got to help me," said the long-black haired man emotionlessly, but his ocean blue eyes betrayed him by showing confusion, anxiety, and panic.

"What's wrong, Hayate?" asked a sexy looking woman with blazing red hair and dark green eyes that shows concern.

"It's that girl! Your girl, Akane!" shouted Hayate, frustrated. He is finally showing his emotion.

"What's wrong with her? Isn't she doing well on her mission?" Akane looking at Hayate, confused.

"She isn't!"

"Calm down first, Hayate, and tell me the story from the start," said Akane, softly, giving a loving peck on Hayate's lips.

Hayate let out a loud sigh. He finally settled down and takes a seat beside his girlfriend that gave an encouraging smile on her full kissable lips.

"Now, you can tell me everything about my _student_," said Akane, put her head on Hayate's broad shoulder.

"It's started all from her, Akane. She was on mission to save one of your cousin's favorite agents."

"It's always been Sakura who is Hal's favorite agent, Hayate." Akane interrupted.

Hayate rolled his eyes. "Okay then, to save your cousin's second favorite agent."

Akane chuckled. "Please continue."

"She did save him, because the place he had been held as captive before was already as flat as ground, but when she came back, the only companion with her was that Ogasawara."

"The chemist girl?"

"Yeah, and the boy was nowhere to be found."

"Hal sure will be furious about this," said Akane, lightly.

"Yeah, and your cousin already told me that the punishment is inflicted on her family." Hayate's eyes looked at Akane in horror.

Akane lifted one of her delicate eyebrows questioningly. "Then? What about it? It was her fault anyway, acting on her own. I'm totally agreed with Hal's decision."

Hayate sighed deeply. "You know, Akane, I have been hiding a secret until now."

"What kind of secret?" asked Akane, carefully.

"When I was persuading Sakura to agree to cooperate with me, I've made a deal with her. The deal is that if I touch her family member, the device I have given to her will be activated."

"Device?"

Hayate nodded slowly. "Yes, a device that will help her on removing the controlling bracelet."

This time was Akane's turn to see Hayate in horror. "Are you serious Hayate? How could you do that?!"

"I'm absolutely serious Akane, and I cannot took my word back or deceive her, because I'm a man who always keeps my words."

Akane sighed deeply and started to ruffle her hair in distress. "I will be on your side, Hayate, and I really understand your doing. But, I can't defend you when it came to Hal. He is really a bastard when it came to tolerating, and he is a devil when it came to punishment."

"Thank you so much for understanding me, Akane," said Hayate, smiled slightly and gave a passionate kiss on Akane's red lips.

"You're welcome." Akane gave out a soft and tender smile after Hayate let her lips go.

"But, what should I do, Akane? What should I do?" whispered Hayate, leaning back and shut his eyes.

"I don't know. But, I would definitely be on your side," replied Akane, softly.

* * *

"How is the progress, Raiden-kun?" asked Narumi, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

Raiden grunted in annoyance. He already told Narumi _many times_ to stopped calling him with such gay attitude. He was a straight man for god's sake! "Stop calling me like that, Anjou. I don't like it."

Narumi chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I like it, Raiden-kun."

Raiden just sighed in defeat. If he didn't want to taste Narumi's pheromone Alice, he better not make Narumi ticked off. "Up to you then. Hyuuga is ready. You can pick any students to have fight with him."

Narumi shook his head slowly. "I won't tell any of the students to fight with Natsume."

Raiden lifted one of his eyebrows questioningly. "And then?"

Narumi smiled evilly. "I have told Persona to do it."

Raiden let out a small laugh. "I can't believe it you can persuade _him_ of all people to be kicked on the ass by Hyuuga."

Narumi just shrugged. His evil smiled still lingered on his lips. "I just want to give Natsume-kun one chance to get revenge on him. I know that Persona has been treated Natsume worsen than any of his student despite the fact that the Black Cat is Academy's number one operative."

Raiden smirked. "Well then, why not we head out now and see the result of the fierce fight? That kid has already waited outside."

Narumi clapped his hands with glee and started twirling out from his room with Raiden walked behind him while sweat dropping seeing his friend's act.

"Hello there, Natsume-kun! Are you ready?" asked Narumi, giggling.

Natsume, who was leaning to the wall, stared at Narumi in disgust. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Aww Natsume-kun, don't be like that. I'm here just to watch you sparring with Persona," replied Narumi happily.

"I am going to fight with Persona?" asked Natsume, although inside he was surprise, the tone he is using was deadpanned.

"Yep, that's right! Come on now, Persona has been waiting near the Southern forest," answered Narumi, started skipping along the hall.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and walked right behind the gay teacher.

"Hyuuga, I want you to keep the Alice control device," said Raiden in low voice.

"What? Are you serious? I can't use half of my strength if I keep that on," protested Natsume, frowning.

Two days ago, when Natsume was training with Raiden, Raiden told Natsume to release the Alice control device. Natsume did it, and for the first time, he was amazed with the strength which resides inside him. It was so powerful and beautiful and the same time. He is really sure now that he could save Mikan without any obstacle.

Raiden smirk. "Just think this fight as a final test from me, kid. I want to see your real power."

Natsume grumbled. "He is Persona and he is strong."

Raiden just shrugged. "Well, fortunately, your teacher is stronger than Persona, and I'm gladly told you that if you didn't pass, I won't let you go to save that girlfriend of yours."

"Tch."

"We are here!" said Narumi, smiled widely.

"Good luck, kid. I know you can do it," muttered Raiden while giving an encouraging pat on Natsume's back and retreated to Narumi's side.

"Long time no see, Hyuuga. So, that's your _new teacher _huh?" mocked Persona, coming out from behind the trees.

Persona is still the same. Long black hair that was swaying in the wind's blow, all black clothes from top to bottom and white mask covering his face which is void from any emotion.

"None your business," replied Natsume, briefly.

Persona let out an evil chuckled. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's not every day, the famous Black Cat didn't get in angry mode."

Natsume just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just shut up and get into our business here."

Persona smirked. "As you wish, _Black Cat._"

Natsume calmly watch every single move Persona made, while he didn't move even an inch from his standing spot. Persona moves really quick, one second he was still standing in front of Natsume, the next second he has already vanished. Natsume just stood there with bored expression, as if he didn't bothered about Persona's speed.

Persona appeared again right behind Natsume, and he was ready to give a blow on his neck, making Natsume blacked out when a wall of fire hinder Persona's way. Persona jumped back automatically but not without his clothes burned in several places.

"Looks like I got the upper hand here," said Natsume, mockingly.

Raiden taught Natsume not to mock his enemy if it isn't part of his strategy, but this time, Natsume can't help it, he cannot control himself, because he has hold grudge and hatred towards Persona from the first time he met with him, until now.

"Don't look down on me, Black Cat. Just wait and see," Persona said, darkly.

Natsume pressed a wicked smile from appearing on his lips and clenched his hand, ready to attack again. This time, Persona swing his foot in a fast moves, aiming for Natsume's chin, but unfortunately for him, Natsume quickly blocked it with his hand and threw his fist to Persona's cheek.

"Ow, that must be hurt." Narumi winced when he saw Persona's bruised cheek.

Raiden just smirked and continued watching his student beating Persona up.

The fight was quite a long one, and Raiden watch it with ease, because his student looked so confident and his punch was always hit on the right spot, making Persona stumbled down or sprawled on the ground. And no need to ask about Natsume's fire Alice. It was awfully beautiful and scary at the same time.

But, every fight has it ends and this fight ended when the sun began setting on the east with one kill move from Natsume. Natsume made a long dragon in fire, and wrapped it around Persona's body. Persona tried to defend himself with his Mark of Death Alice, but it's no use, Natsume is way too strong for him. As soon as the fire dragon touches Persona's body, he cried in agony because the dragon burns him.

"Enough, kid. Don't kill him," said Raiden.

Natsume swish his hand, and the fire dragon disappeared in a second, while Persona falls on the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.

"What should we do with him?" asked Natsume, his face full of satisfaction.

"Just let him there. No need to concern about him," said Raiden, started walking away.

"That's so cool Natsume-kun! I bet you can go now to save Mikan-chan," squealed Narumi happily.

"Yeah, good job, kid. You really beat him up just now. I'm proud of you." Raiden gave out a small smile.

Natsume turned his head away shyly, because he didn't accustom of being praised, especially by his trainer. Persona is an evil teacher anyway, punishing is his specialty, not praising.

"Please come and see Raiden-kun if you want to go, Natsume. We gonna need some papers for you to go rescue Mikan-chan," said Narumi, smiled.

"Isn't it your job as teacher who sent me on mission?" asked Natsume, frowning.

"We need headmaster's consent, Natsume. You must be there to be given permission."

"Tch."

"Remember, Hyuuga, if you want to save your girlfriend you need to carefully prepare all of your need. I don't want to go and save you if you get caught there." Raiden suddenly spoke with warning tone. "My job is to teach, not go around saving people."

Natsume took a deep breath silently to calm his turbulent emotion. "Okay. I will prepare properly."

"Good, see you around kid."

* * *

"Mikan-chan, are you okay? Did you get some punishment?" asked Nonoko in concern, popping her head in Mikan's bedroom.

"Just go in first, Nonoko-chan. I will tell you the entire story," answered Mikan, tiredly while putting all of her things that connected with her mission.

Nonoko shut the door of Mikan's bedroom slowly behind her and walked to Mikan's leather couch.

"Tell me," said Nonoko, seated herself beside Mikan who is sprawled on her couch.

Mikan sighed. "It looks like Hal is furious about this, because when I reported the result of the mission, his eyes look like he wanted to kill me right on the spot. But, the strange thing is that he didn't do anything. He just listen to me and the dismissed me."

"Are you serious? What did you told him?"

"I am dead serious, Nonoko-chan," said Mikan, rolling her eyes. "I lied. I told him that on the way to here, the boy got away when I was taking water from the river."

Nonoko chuckled. "I can't believe that Hal believed your make up story, Mikan-chan. It's too unreasonable for an excellent agent like you to be as careless as that."

Mikan shrugged. "Well, I think it's possible. Youichi is one of the top agents in the AAO anyway."

"Yeah, but you are more superior then him."

"Everybody make mistakes, even the perfect one."

Nonoko grunted in annoyance. "It's really a pain in the neck debating with you. I give up."

Mikan chuckled. "You must learn a lot more, Nonoko-chan." Mikan said teasingly.

"Just shut up," grumbled Nonoko.

Mikan's eyes twinkling with amusement. "Like I would."

"Mikaaaaan!" Nonoko screamed and pounced on Mikan like a tiger jumped on its prey.

Mikan gave out a loud laugh when Nonoko started to tickle her.

"Okay! Enough! I won't tease you anymore!" shouted Mikan, trying to wiggle out from Nonoko's hands.

"Promise?" asked Nonoko, lifting her hand.

"Of course not!" answered Mikan, giggling.

"You little!" Nonoko's hands back to its original work, tickling Mikan.

"I promisee!" screamed Mikan, falling from the couch.

Nonoko stand up and smiled in satisfaction. "Good girl."

"You. Are. Really something. Nonoko-chan," said Mikan, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course," replied Nonoko, a smug smile plastered on her face.

"What's happened in here?" asked a voice in surprise.

Both Mikan's and Nonoko's head turned to the voice and saw a raven haired girl staring at them with her crimson eyes widen in shock.

"It's okay, Aoi-chan. We are just playing," answered Mikan, smiling while standing up and dusting her black pants.

Aoi slumping down on Mikan's bed and said, "Your scream is really powerful, Mikan-chan. I can hear it from the end of the hallway."

"Really? Oopsie." Mikan grinned sheepishly.

"It's ok, no body there anyway, except me," said Aoi, chuckling.

"Oh well, that's a relief. If Hal hear it…" Mikan didn't continue her words because she didn't want to imagine what will happen to her if she receives Hal's punishment.

Aoi shuddered. "Don't even try to think about it, Mikan nee-chan. Let's change the topic!"

"Okay," replied Mikan, smiling.

"Has Youichi arrived at your school, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko butted in suddenly.

"Youichi? Who is Youichi?" Aoi's crimson eyes look confused while she is lying comfortably on Mikan's bed

"A handsome guy with silver hair and green eyes, Aoi-chan. You will like him, no doubt about it, because of some reasons." answered Mikan, grinning evilly while seated herself beside Aoi.

Aoi pouted cutely. "I have a high taste on boys. What's wrong with that?"

Nonoko laugh heartily. "Nothing is wrong with that, Aoi-chan. It's just that you always drooling over handsome guys."

Aoi looked away angrily. "I am not!"

This time, Mikan's laugh followed after Nonoko. "Yes, you are Aoi-chan."

"Mikan nee-chan! Why are you on Nonoko's side? Not me?" whine Aoi.

Mikan chuckled. Her eyes are twinkling with amusement. "Because I didn't drool every time I see handsome guys."

Aoi ready to pounce on Mikan angrily when the door burst open, revealing a tall girl wearing all black and a gray mask, her pink hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Misaki nee-chan!" shouted Mikan in surprise.

Misaki walked nearing Mikan and throwing her mask on Mikan's bed while smoothing her hair until it falls freely on her back. "Good to see you, Mikan-chan. How is it? Did Hal punish you?" asked Misaki, slumping down on the leather couch right beside Nonoko.

Mikan shook her head. "No. It's strange, really strange. But he really didn't punish me. He just asks me a few questions and like magic, I'm out of that spooky office of his."

Small smile slowly crept to Misaki's lips. "That's good, I'm relieved to hear that. Don't worry about that, I have been experiencing it a few times. My mission failed and he let me go without punishment."

"But, I think this time Mikan-chan really take a risk for failing the first time when all this time her mission result is always excellent. Moreover, we are talking about Youichi, one of the best agents here," said Nonoko, carefully.

Mikan sighed. "Well, I actually don't know If I'm really free from punishment, but at least for now I didn't wince in pain." Mikan looked at Nonoko and smiled. "And I've already told you right? I will accept the punishment, no matter how painful."

Nonoko shook her head but she didn't say anything, instead it was Aoi who commented on Mikan's statement. "It's kind of foolish to surrender like that, nee-chan," said Aoi, her crimson eyes boring into Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan looked away. Aoi is remembering her of Natsume too much. Her features really resemble Natsume. If she was a boy, Mikan would think that she was Natsume's twin. "It's okay, Aoi-chan. I can hold it," muttered Mikan, her eyes looking far on the fluffly looking white clouds that hanging freely on the blue sky.

Aoi just looked at Mikan with sad smile on her lips. She really didn't want to see her beloved sister tortured by Hal. Hal's torture is really inhuman. She was just hoping that her senpai will change her mind before it happened for real.

"How's Youichi, nee-chan?" Mikan suddenly asked. It is clear that she was trying to change the topic.

Misaki smiled inwardly. Mikan is too easy to read. She is like an open book, despite the fact that she always wears that cold mask of hers. "He is okay. It's looks like the antidote you have given on him is working."

"Thanks, Nonoko-chan. I can't do it without you," said Mikan, smiling.

Nonoko wink her eyes. "You're welcome, Ms. Sherlock."

Mikan rolled her eyes and focus back on Misaki. "You hand him to who?"

"Wait, Mikan nee-chan, is there any bug in your room?" asked Aoi, her expression looks anxious.

Mikan smiled reassuringly. "I have already destroyed every bug that shows its face on me. So, it's okay."

Aoi took a deep calming breath and stared at Misaki, waiting her to answer Mikan's question.

"Well, I actually afraid that I hand him to an incapable teacher. Because although he has a charming appearance, blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks like gay with that frilly clothes on all his body and the way he twirled around when he was _supposed_ to be walking," answered Misaki, crinkling her nose.

Mikan laugh. "It's okay, nee-chan. You can trust Narumi-sensei with your life."

Misaki looked at Mikan incredulously. "What? Are you crazy?"

Mikan shook her head while smiling. "No,no. Don't worry. He is really capable handling things like this. It's because of that I trust him enough to give him my life. He is the best teacher I can have, I think."

"I really can't believe you," replied Misaki, shook her head in unsatisfied.

"I think it's okay if he's gay as long as he is handsome!" squealed Aoi in delight. Her eyes have already looked like big red heart.

"Aoi." All of the girls sweat dropped seeing their little kouhai.

_Knock,Knock,Knock_

Mikan frowned. "Who is that?"

Nonoko shook her head, Aoi just shrugged, and Misaki staring at the door cautiously.

"Do you know something, Misaki nee-chan?" asked Mikan, carefully, seeing the cautious look on her eyes.

Misaki shuffling uncomfortably. "Um.. I.. Actually Mikan, I.. No.. you know it's.."

Mikan lifting one of her eyebrows in question. "Just spit it out, nee-chan."

Misaki sighed and took a deep breath. "Hal told me to called you and meet with him."

"When?"

"Right now. Hayate has already waiting outside, he was the one who will escort you."

Mikan's face turned grim. "Okay, I will leave now, take care guys."

As soon as Mikan finished saying that, she slipped in her shoes and opened her bedroom door.

"You are coming with me, Sakura-sama," said an icy blue eyed man.

"Hayate," said Mikan, curtly acknowledging him.

"Let's go. Hal-sama didn't like being stood up for long."

* * *

Natsume is walking down the stairs from his special stars room to the three-stared corridor. A scowl can be seen on Natsume's face while he was literally almost stomping down in bad mood. He looks like he was annoyed or furthermore, angry to someone or something. It's clearly known when he stopped by one wooden door that has name plate which is said _Hotaru Imai_. He glared at the name plate for a minute before he knocked the door or maybe we should say he pounding on the door impatiently.

An icy looked purple eyes of Hotaru looking indifferently to the raven haired lad when she opened the door.

"What an impolite manner you have there, Hyuuga."

"Imai. I've already seen what's in the pen. It's not really useful you know," said Natsume, deadpanned.

"It's only what I can manage for now."

"It's strange you know, seeing that someone like you has just got this little piece of information."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Just try it by yourself, Hyuuga. You know this Hal person is kind of smart and he used his brain well, _unlike you._"

Natsume refrain himself from lashing to Hotaru, because it will just make things worse. So, instead of glaring at her like a lion ready to pounce on its prey, he just pressed his lips into a thin line and wait for her to continue her explaining.

Hotaru just arched one of her perfect eyebrows in surprise because it is indeed strange seeing Natsume not erupted from the insult she has said before. But anyway she chooses to ignore it and said, "I have found a little more of the information. It's really hard to pass through the security without being caught."

"Yeah, I know. So, what did you got?"

"The information I gave you before said that the place was secluded and the one who owned the organization named Hal Kyosuke. I have already given you the picture of him, a few of his crimes and a table of his recent activities, right?"

Natsume swiftly nodded.

"Good. The information that has just come in is first, that Hal's Alice is being Undead. Second, the teacher that taught Mikan for all this time named Akane Hayashi and she is Hal's cousin. She is renowned for her devilish actions and she liked to torture her students."

Natsume looked tensed when he heard about this, but Hotaru ignore it and continue with the information she has just gotten.

"Third, Akane's Alice is water. Fourth, the headquarters of AAO is possible located in the forest. And fifth, the assassins that have been trained are about 50 person and 10 of them is from Gakuen Alice, including Mikan."

"I see. So, if I barge in the AAO, I can kill them all, except the 10 of them?"

"Actually you cannot kill any of the assassins, Hyuuga. Because all of them are kids that being abducted, just like Mikan. They don't affiliate to AAO on their free will."

"Tch. It's hard not to kill when they are attacking, Imai."

"Then, make out something from that rusty brain of yours."

Natsume glared at Hotaru menacingly. But Hotaru wouldn't be Ice Queen if she back down under Natsume's glaring. So, she just stood there with flat expression, looking at Natsume like he is a child who is whining for ice cream.

"Later I will give out a print out of the top best assassins in AAO. Meet me in front of my lab at 9 o'clock this night. Now, leave."

"One last question."

"What?"

"Is Mikan safe?" The way Natsume's eyes soften when he said Mikan's name made Hotaru act softer too towards him, but still, it is as soft as an Ice Queen can be.

Hotaru nodded slowly. "Yeah. Narumi said that she is safe besides having bruises and cuts here and there."

Natsume froze. "Imai."

"What?"

"Why didn't I think of it before? Narumi knows! He knows where AAO is because he put his spies there!" said Natsume. He is boiling with excitement, which make him almost lose control of his mask and his indifferent attitude.

Hotaru stared at Natsume with bored look. "I have realized that long time ago, baka. I have already asked that to Narumi and he said that we must find a way our self to saved Mikan."

"Is he crazy? He said that Mikan is his own daughter. Why would he want to put her longer to be tortured if he can save her?" Natsume started to fumed.

"Don't lash on him, Hyuuga. He has his own reasons. I know Narumi's head is twisted, but he always has good intention, I believe."

Natsume growled. "I will get him for this."

"You can do that later. If you do it before we can safe Mikan, I won't give you any information."

After saying that, Hotaru slam her lab's door right in front of Natsume's face.

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Imai is twisted too in mind. So what's the difference?" muttered Natsume, glaring at the floor.

But, after a few minutes, he can calmed himself and he turned on his heels, leaving Hotaru's lab.

* * *

"Well, I think I know the best punishment for you, my little kitten," said Hal, propping his legs on his big wooden desk.

Mikan is standing in Hal's office right now, and she felt like she was a lost animal that was being watch by its predator, because Hal was staring intensely at her with evil smile playing on his lips. Despite the fact that Mikan has been trained hard and rough in this organization, and she has killed many lives through her now bloody hands, she still felt uncomfortable when Hal is smiling like that to her. It's always sent shiver down her spine. _Always._

"What do you want?" Mikan lifted her chin and stared at Hal with supposed-to-be hard eyes.

Hal chuckled. His eyes gleaming with something Mikan couldn't tell. "I want you to kill Academy's best agent. The Black Cat, or Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan's eyes widen in surprise and pure disgust. "You won't have me do that. He's my friend and my former companion in the class, before you corrupt me with your evil intention."

Hal smiled amusingly. "Well, well what do we have here? A cute little dissident."

Mikan glared at Hal, but it didn't have any effect on him anyway.

"You will do what I say, Sakura, or I will make your little sister do it." Hal's voice sounds powerful and demanding, and threatening at the same time.

Mikan twitch a little hearing her little sister. "No, you won't do that," growled Mikan. "I won't work for you again if you dare to touch my little sister."

Hal smirked. "I will have you work for me, no matter how. I can make Nonoko or maybe Aoi suffered because of your attitude."

Mikan gasped. "No, no. You can't do that! It's your business and me!"

"Well, if you didn't cooperate, I will take any risk to make you obey my every word."

Mikan gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. She was boiling inside and she isn't sure that she can hold it any longer if Hal keep threatening her like that.

"Let me tell you one thing. I have a special device attached on your bracelet, so I can control the intensity of the pain. This is what you get if you challenge me, little kitten," said Hal, smiled viciously while turning the red button until the mark reach maximum.

Mikan's cool façade started to break when she heard what Hal said and what Hal does. Her face was drained from any color and she looked really pale.

"Oh, no," muttered Mikan under her breath.

"Enjoy the show, sweetheart." Hal said again with the same vicious smile while he slammed the button.

Mikan started to screamed when the first shock of pain sent to her whole body, and just like the first time, Hal watched it with amusement and satisfaction. But this time, Mikan didn't last long, only 3 shocks and then she is crumbling down with hazy vision. One second after that, she blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter . I didn't get much time to write this chapter and I want to update it before I go study tour on Wednesday for one week.. and i'm sorry too if the story is baddd =(((

**RockingAngels:** Thank you soo muchh! XD Cool story you have there too ^^

**Michan-natsu:** Thank you very veryy muchh for keeps reviewing my story XD this is the update, hope you like it! :D

**BubblesDoujinshi:** Thank youu very muchh ! XD

**AmethystJewelStone:** Thank you sooo much for keeps sticking with mee XD this is the update, please enjoy =D

I guess that's all, thank you sooo much all of my sweet readers! I will be updating three weeks after this or maybe one month later – It's because I'm already in sophomore year of high school T.T hikss – buutt like always, maybe if I get reviews it will boost my mood and make me go crazy in front of the computer and update fasterr! XD

Thank you soo much once again! Xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


End file.
